IF: Strings
by Fyras14
Summary: "If I die a kind person, I will die happy..." But she isn't happy. She's but a stray held by strings...controlled by strings...Kamui was never in control to begin with and she is miserable. Rewrite of Strings:If. Fire Emblem Fates AU. Currently discontinued until further notice.
1. Prologue

A/N: Was debating about it for a while and have decided to switch this chapter up to a prologue and add something I was debating for a while to add...which is just that small sentence in the intro...I thought about dedicating a chapter to it to add as a prologue but began to get confused of where I wanted this story to move forward to...so I decided to do this instead (it was either that or just fix a few things here and there)

You may notice that some chapters are missing, that is intentional. I will fix a few things with them here and there but nothing too major. I will post most of the revised chapters by the end of the week or later on in the month as well as a new update.

For now, see you later!

12/22: Added more to the legend that opens the story; instead of seeing it in parts throughout the story, you'll get to see it in the intro of the story...yeah! Should have done this before, but I kinda short-circuited on that one.

Beware of spoilers...if you get what it all means, anyway.

* * *

 _The legend goes that once, long ago, there was a dragon that loved humanity._

 _It bestowed gifts of power and knowledge to humanity so they would never leave its side._

 _As the years passed, the dragon was abandoned by humanity and in turn, lost its heart._

 _Mad with fury, the dragon swore vengeance against the humans that had left it behind; the beast burned forests and killed all that stood on its way._

 _The humans tried their best to soothe the great dragon but they were powerless to stop the beast._

 _One day, the dragon engulfed the kingdom it once called home in despair; bridges burned, castles crumbled and humanity tumbled._

 _No one could stop this heartless creature until one day a stranger appeared._

 _The stranger stood before the dragon and the kingdoms beyond and raised his hands to the heavens, "No more, fiend! I will not let you destroy the world!"_

 _And as he said those words, the ground below them swallowed the beast and the kingdom whole._

 _Legends say that the kingdom is still out there…lost to time…and that the dragon is still alive, crying out in fury against the humans that forgot him…_

 _People say, "Beware the chasm where the invisible kingdom sleeps…fear the maddening roar of its depths as they take your life away."_

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

They had been falling for what seemed like hours now.

The horse—the poor thing—in a mad frenzy, had hit its head with one of the chasm's sharp rocks and broke its neck. It just fell now. It dangled about, lifeless as a doll on a loose string. It went on falling and falling as the princess and the old knight watched.

Poor thing, the princess thought as they continued to fall. The horse had been lucky. It was at peace now. No more crying. No more moving. No more living.

Perhaps they too would meet the same fate once they hit the waters below—or maybe they too would cease to be once their armor broke against the spears of stone closing in on them as they fell.

"Hold on..." the old knight whispered, holding the girl close as they fell. They could hear the chasm's walls scratching and cutting against their armor, and feel the metal cutting their skin as they kept on falling.

The princess heard the old knight's armor _clink_ and _clank_ as he fell; the armor was breaking apart as he went down as if the chasm itself was ripping the steel and metal apart to eat the inside. "Hold on..." he repeated, holding her even closer and trying to protect the girl from the jaws of the chasm to no avail. Even as they held each other, the princess could feel the walls scratching against her back as they went down.

How had it come to this...? The girl would wonder as they went on falling.

This was meant to be an easy mission. Her first mission outside her fortress's walls; she was going to make her family proud. She was—

The enemy had been spotted in the borders and they had chased them all this way...they were just...they were just going to help...just going to help but now...now they were both dead.

"Kamui...Kamui..." the old knight muttered causing the princess to look up as the tears fell. "Whatever you do...just...just swim...swim as fast as you can...stay afloat...do you understand me, my child...?"

"...Gunther...?"

"Just swim! Do you hear me! Just—"

The loud splash and cold caught the princess off guard and made her shiver. The pain was unbearable even as she held unto the old knight who kept screaming for her to swim. She tried swimming to the surface but the water was too fast and too vicious and she was running out of air.

Kamui felt herself get weaker and weaker as she smashed against something hard and then she let go of Gunther in the confusion. Her face was on the surface as she looked around before smashing against another rock. She swam and swam but she couldn't see Gunther anywhere. She wanted to reach out to him...and...

...and then everything went dark.

* * *

The small cabin was cold and while she didn't like the cold, it wasn't like Rinkah to complain.

She was much too used to the open fields and the warm sunlight but not to the cold inside this hut. It was the middle of winter but she still didn't like it. If she wanted to, she could go marching back to her village and be done with this cold but she didn't have much of a choice. The girl had yet to wake up and that shinobi had yet to return.

It wasn't the girl's fault, though. If anything, the princess was very lucky...lucky indeed. If Rinkah had not found her in time back then she would have been a goner.

Rinkah shook her head and muttered, "No point in thinking about that now...it doesn't matter..."

The princess was recovering and that was that.

But still, she was too far away from Nohr...no one is crazy enough to swim in that river by the chasm's entrance. The brat was basically trespassing on Hoshido land and she didn't even know it.

But when she had told the shinobi about her discovery he had seemed genuinely happy to see her again. At first, Rinkah was confused by this and then the shinobi began to speak. Rinkah certainly couldn't believe it.

She had heard many tales of the King's death and the child that was taken from him. Who would have thought that the missing princess had finally returned home...and she didn't even know it.

The missing princess...ha! What luck! Perhaps this was the reason their lives had been spared back then—of course, nothing to do with the girl's naiveté or anything like that—the shinobi certainly believed this was the reason. Rinkah had thought she was just stupid still it made sense...somewhat. Perhaps the girl had recognized the symbol that shinobi wore or perhaps it was something else?

Rinkah didn't know and hardly cared at that moment as she and that shinobi ran as fast as they could away from the Nohrian capital; they were starving and weak when they returned to the capital and many questioned what they had done to get back. The shinobi never said a thing and Rinkah just went along with it—she could hear the princess shaking in her sleep and muttering.

 _She's going to be in for quite the surprise once that shinobi returns...and she might not like it...or believe it,_ the older woman thought with a sigh.

To Rinkah, it was pretty obvious that the girl wouldn't believe them. She'll call them liars and get angry and maybe even slash them to pieces with that black sword and then run away. If they were wrong it was on them, not her.

Yet, even Rinkah couldn't deny the similarities with the Queen and that prince, Katsu...if the Queen had been younger and had white hair they would look exactly alike...and Katsu...well...if he was female and had longer hair—the princess was shaking again, and then she sat up.

The older woman watched in silence as she watched the princess shake her head and brush the sleep out of her eyes. She blinked once, twice and then looked about in confusion before spotting Rinkah. The princess blinked again as the older woman grinned.

"Welcome to the world of the living, Princess Kamui..."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It all began when the Hoshidans had warned her about _them_...the Nosferatu, the faceless ones.

They had been wandering the snowy countryside near a Hoshidan refugee camp for days and it had made a few soldiers nervous. Despite this, the creatures ignored the camp and instead wandered about as if looking for something.

Rinkah had been sent a message to look out for the Nosferatu and she had taken the warning to heart, going about in small scouting missions to see if she would spot any of them.

She could still remember the last time she had seen this creatures. They had attacked a village not too long ago and the Hoshidan soldiers had not been able to reach them on time. The attack had left a single survivor, a girl, who would probably not be the same ever again.

It was rare to spot Nosferatu these days, not like it had been years back when the Nohrians had used them to wreak havoc and chaos. Eventually the proud Nohrians couldn't control their abominations any longer and now they ran rampant in Nohr without a care, destroying and killing all that crossed their path. No one knew how they continued to thrive after the Nohrians lost control but it wasn't uncommon to see dark mages controlling the evil beings...the sad part was that not many of them had been Nohrian.

When the tribes found out the Hoshidans were trying to use the Nosferatu to win the war, their was an outrage. Rinkah could barely remember the time when the Tribe of Flames was an enemy of Hoshido. The anger of the tribes was so great that it almost threatened the peace between them and the Hoshido royal family and the King had decided against the use of the Nosferatu. But the damage had already been done. Once a Hoshidan had learned to control a Nosferatu the destruction began anew. Whenever the Nosferatu appeared in Hoshido lands, the tribes would shake their heads and point at the monsters. They would be a constant reminder for the Hoshidans own carelessness and that carelessness had caused them a lot of unneeded grief.

(And that girl's village and family and friends.)

But Rinkah had not found a Nosferatu that day, instead she found the Princess of Nohr, Kamui, struggling against the waters as she held unto a rock for dear life. Rinkah had quickly fished her out of the water.

The girl was shivering, deadly cold to the touch. Her armor had millions of scratches all over it despite being intact yet the girl had a few bruises and cuts in her face. Her sword and sheath had, surprisingly, also survived the trip in the depths—a rare thing. She couldn't say the same about the cape, though, which had tears all over.

Rinkah held her still as she helped her up and into her back. The girl had been crying out over and over again a name of a man but Rinkah knew it was hopeless. She had not seen another human being apart from the girl. Whoever she had been calling had drowned long ago...

She carried the girl all the way back to her cabin—the princess had fainted along the way—and sent a message to the Hoshidan camp nearby. That shinobi, Suzukaze, had come to see her almost immediately. He was out of breath and bowing and thanking her a million times over.

This behavior confused Rinkah. Why was he thanking her for saving an enemy soldier? What was wrong with him...?

Suzukaze then told her; the girl she had saved was none other than the missing princess of Hoshido...Kamui.

"… _what…?"_

"… _I almost didn't believe it myself…but her…her name….her appearance…it all made sense…"_

"… _could it just be a coincidence…?"_

" _You have seen Prince Katsu for yourself…the similarities are all there. It couldn't be just a coincidence..."_

"… _still…"_

"… _it is Princess Kamui…it has to be her…"_

"… _I'm assuming you have already told the Queen then…"_

" _I'm afraid not…I came here first to check on her….but now, I will be heading towards the Hoshidan Castle…perhaps you…"_

"… _could take care of her? Sure, shinobi…but if she wakes up I won't be able to keep her here forever…"_

" _I understand…"_

And before Rinkah knew it, the man was gone.

That had been two days ago and now the princess was awake and looking about in confusion.

The girl was confused and was trying to figure out where she was. She noticed Rinkah almost immediately and frowned. "You...?"

"Good to see you awake, princess," Rinkah told her with a nod. "My name is Rinkah of the Tribe of Flames...you are a long way from Nohr."

"...what?"

"You're in Hoshido, now...I'm actually surprised you came all this way to visit." Kamui blinked.

"...visit? I..." Kamui put a hand on the side of her face as if thinking. Suddenly she began to shake her head and began to whisper a few words Rinkah could not make out but even she could tell the princess was getting upset. "It...it wasn't...it wasn't...a dream...?" Kamui turned to face Rinkah, the color drained from her face. "...was...was there...I..." She turned away from her before the tribeswoman could respond.

"...you were alone when I found you, princess."

"...no..." Kamui whispered, clenching her fists. "...no...no...then...then Gunther...Gunther is..." Tears began to fall slowly as the girl went on whispering with Rinkah watching from a distance. It was sad, really. Whoever this Gunther person was meant a lot to the girl and now he was dead. "...ah...ah...no...no...I...can't cry...yet...I..." Kamui closed her eyes and opened them again but the tears still kept on falling. She glanced at Rinkah and sighed. "...you must...you must think me...silly for this...huh?"

"...no..." Rinkah shook her head. "If people didn't allow themselves to cry they'll be fools."

"...fools...eh?" The girl had managed a small smile even as the tears fell. "...I...I feel like a fool..."

"...hmm..."

"...what...what are you going to do to me...?"

"Hmm?"

"...I'm Nohrian...and well..." Rinkah almost smirked at the girl's words. "I don't think I would be very welcome here..."

"True...I'm turning you in to the Hoshidans...they'll know what to do." Kamui gave her a somber nod but said nothing. "A shinobi is coming by to take you to the castle...so...don't do anything rash." Kamui almost smiled...almost.

"I don't think I could...my arms and legs hurt..."

* * *

A couple of hours later and some soup, the shinobi that Rinkah had mentioned had finally showed up.

Kamui tried her best to hide her surprise upon seeing him again.

(Was this karma showing its ugly head, she wondered.)

To think she'll meet them again, prisoners of war forced into combat both released on the cover of night because of her and now it was her turn.

Kamui hadn't really seen it coming, though, even after her meeting with Rinkah. Still, she could see why they'll take her. Nohr and Hoshido were at war and having a princess as a hostage could prove useful to one side or the other.

But after what Ganz told her back at the bridge…she wondered if she'll be worth the trouble.

Yet, the behavior of the man was odd. He was kind and gentle and assuring, telling her they were not going to hurt her in anyway. This left Kamui feeling confused. Why treat the enemy like an old friend? Was he just paying her back for helping them escape, she wondered. Not that she was much help that had been her little brother's doing not hers, after all but still.

Rinkah had sent a shrug her way and told her to follow the shinobi.

Kamui was still rather wary of them, though. She was at their mercy now, not the other way around. If they wanted to, they could just kill her without batting an eye. Their kindness could be just a trick to get her to talk…but maybe, just maybe their kindness was actually sincere as was their intentions.

That man, Suzukaze, just wanted her to meet someone back in Hoshido castle but…

… _they could still be lying…they're the enemy!_ She thought. _It's probably a trap…they could kill me without a moment's pause…they could…_

Kamui shook her head. There was no point in thinking about that now. If they were going to kill her then, she had no choice but to follow. She owed them that much even if it led to her death.

(…because her Father wanted her dead…so the Hoshidans were probably doing him a favor...not that they'll care or notice.)

After hours of traveling, they made it.

She could see the castle and the town in the distance…she could see the beautiful trees made out of pink leaves…the grass…the colorful buildings…the…everything. It looked so different from the Northern Fortress. There was more light here...more life...more of everything...and it...it felt familiar, somehow.

Kamui was confused as she went on staring.

Familiar, huh?

That was impossible.

She had never been in Hoshido before.


	2. Mother and Child

**Mother and Child**

* * *

They had not stopped staring; soldiers standing guard nearby blinked and whispered while others pointed in confusion. A few servants or civilians—Kamui couldn't really tell—also stood and stared. A young girl even confused her for some Katsu fellow but upon realizing her mistake cried out an apology and all too quickly disappeared into the crowd.

When she had asked them, Rinkah had just shrugged as if nothing had happened while Suzukaze smiled as if she had just told a joke.

This left Kamui a little concerned but not by a lot.

Yet all that staring bothered her. And not only the stares but also the pointing. Kamui had tried her best to ignore it but her ears would always pick up snippets of conversation as they walked, 'Is she the one?' they'll whisper before another voice would say, 'So, that's her…' and so many other things that confused her to no end.

She had cursed her good hearing for many things, like the thunder, the noises in the dark and now she was adding gossip to that list. Just great!

Despite this, she tried her best to ignore the chatters by looking around the castle as she followed after the two Hoshidans.

It felt so different inside this castle, Kamui noticed. Even before she had stepped inside, she could smell it and hear it too. The flowers and trees were full of life and the streets were full of people with smiles. The buildings, she noticed, were made out of brick and wood with reds and whites and blues upon its roofs. They also had odd decorations here and there and it confused Kamui to no end. The walls that decorated the small capital seemed to reach the heavens and Kamui could barely make out the small sentry towers at the top. Finally, she noticed the large palace in the distance. It was beautiful to say the least.

It was bigger than most of the buildings around it and was practically covered in a coat of red and white. The Hoshidan banners dangled from the walls and the place was surrounded by guards all over.

Something about this building felt familiar to Kamui but she brushed it off. Perhaps the size...? It reminded her of the Northern Fortress, somewhat...but she was used to the darkness...to the corners...to the noises and the thunder and the rain...and to Gunther when she'll run to his arms because she knew he would make it go—

But Gunther was dead.

And Kamui didn't want to be here.

Death was coming eventually, no matter how nice Suzukaze treated her. Once she met the leader of this place, she wouldn't be alive anymore. Not that she wasn't expecting it, after all Gunther…Gunther had drilled it into her head for days after finally being allowed outside. If she were to be captured, she would be either held hostage or killed no matter who she was.

Still, this was strange for some reason.

She couldn't deny the odd looks and the gossip…as if something was going on.

Why was everyone talking and pointing and saying that they were surprised to see her? Had they not expected a Nohrian prisoner? Or was it something else? What was so special about her that got everyone talking?

These many questions frustrated Kamui to no end, but she held her tongue for fear of causing trouble. It wasn't their fault she was in this mess after all.

 _...but I know who is!_ the girl thought as she glared at the ground.

That wretched Ganz! If she ever got out of this alive, she'll ki—

"Here we are, Lady Kamui..." Suzukaze spoke making Kamui look up.

They were now in a different place; it was a large room with a throne leaning against the end of the wall for all to see. A statue of a dragon decorated the wall above the throne. It looked fearsome, with white scales all over, its head lowered as if it was judging them all.

Kamui almost shivered.

That dragon looked a bit like the one she had seen back in the King Garon's throne room the day she had met Rinkah and Suzukaze. She recalled reading about the legends of the two dragons and how Nohr and Hoshido had once been blessed with their power. Was this statue a representation of one of those dragons she had read about?

"Good work, Suzukaze…"

Kamui looked up as she heard the new voice; a young man stood before the ninja and the older woman as they bowed. He gave them both a nod and a smile.

He was dressed in a similar fashion to the men Kamui had seen guarding outside, but his red armor was more regal and more different than any she had seen. Perhaps a high ranking member of the military…or maybe a royal—Kamui couldn't be too sure. She noticed, too, that he had long brown hair that almost touched the floor with spiky ends. The princess feared that if she tried touching the sharp mane she'll prick her fingers.

The young man quickly turned to stare at Kamui, as if finally noticing her. The princess quickly stared off to the side, unsettled by the sudden attention. She didn't notice the amused look on Rinkah's face as she did so while the ninja sent her a worried look but said nothing.

Kamui glanced at the young man and noticed that he was smiling. His smile was wide and inviting but the girl glanced away and pretended he didn't exist.

She didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, she wished they'll just get it over with.

Then she heard him…he was…laughing?

"She should be here any minute, now…the person I want you to meet, Kamui," the young man said, making the princess take her eyes off the floor and look up at him. The girl blinked.

How did he…?

"…what…what are you…?"

"Ah! Ah!"

The new voice startled Kamui making her turn and stare.

It was a woman, face flushed and breathing fast. She leaned against the door as she caught her breath allowing Kamui to get a good look at her. The woman was older than Rinkah, and wore and odd white dress—it was simple but had a regal look to it like that man's armor. Her long black hair was held together by a golden hair clip of some sort.

For some reason...she seemed a little too familiar to Kamui and the princess didn't know why. Kamui had never seen this woman before but she was so familiar...so...familiar...ah...why...?

"...it...it really is you..." the woman began as her breathing slowed and the tears began to fall. Kamui panicked a bit upon noticing this and stepped a little closer towards the strange woman but stopped once she noticed what she was doing.

"...huh?"

"I...I..." the woman went on, sobbing. "It...it really is you...isn't it?" A smile. "My...my little Kamui..." Kamui blinked in surprise. Her little Kamui? What...!? "...my child..." Kamui froze. "...you came back...you came back!" Before Kamui knew what was happening, the woman ran towards her and enveloped her in a tight embrace.

Kamui didn't know how to react as the woman continued to hug her and weep, whispering her name over and over again.

For a moment, everything stood still. No one spoke. No one—

What!? What!?

What the hell was happening!? Who was this woman and what...what...?

"H-hey! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Your child!? Wha-what..." Kamui then turned to face Rinkah, Suzukaze and the stranger. "What is going on here!?"

* * *

The reunion had gone as well as the Queen had expected…which was not well at all.

Perhaps Mikoto should have seen this coming. Perhaps she should have considered the possibility that Kamui wouldn't know who she was after years of separation. Perhaps her child would be confused and ask questions but Mikoto just couldn't stop herself.

It was her!

After all these years, her little girl had come back home!

When she had heard the news, she had cried out in joy and ran towards the throne room.

Now, she was here. Face to face with her child…her little Kamui.

She and Katsu looked so much alike that for a moment, the Queen thought that her son was playing a prank on her but upon noticing the white hair and red eyes and those long ears, she knew.

Her missing daughter was back home.

Kamui, for her part, had only cried out in confusion and pushed the older woman away from her, demanding an explanation. Before Mikoto or her son, Ryoma, could get a word in, the Queen's other children appeared wondering what had caused their mother to make a mad dash towards the throne room.

It took them seconds to notice Kamui and the room grew silent.

Kamui had almost reached for her sword during all this and instead demanded that someone explain to her what in the world was going on.

Everyone could see, the Queen especially so, that Kamui was unsettled by the presence of her twin brother and the people that had just arrived. She was confused and no one was telling her anything but at least her children showed some restraint. The looks and smiles turned into confusion upon seeing Kamui's distress, as she kept glaring at them.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the Queen ordered everyone out; Katsu had protested of course but upon seeing Kamui glaring at him and his siblings, he relented and walked out. He was followed closely by Hinoka and Sakura, with Ryoma, Takumi and Rinkah trailing behind them. The shinobi, for his part, bowed to the Queen and Kamui and disappeared into the shadows, leaving the two women alone.

"Kamui…"

"…what…what is going on here!?" the young woman cried with a glare. "…What is this about me being your child!? I don't even know you!"

"Ah, Kamui…please…if you let me explain…I…" Mikoto trailed off as she noticed that Kamui was not listening to her. The girl was glaring at the place where Katsu and the others had stood not too long ago.

"…and who was that? And why…why…" Kamui shook her head.

"Why does he look like you?" The girl gave the Queen an odd stare but said nothing. "Kamui…I…I know this was rather sudden but you must understand…"

"Understand what, exactly?" Kamui's glare had soften somewhat. "If this is a trick…I—"

"This is no trick, Kamui! Please, you have to believe me."

"Why?"

"...eh...why?"

"Why should I believe you? I don't even know who you are…this…this has to be a trick…isn't it? A trick before you kill me…is that it? Why not just kill me now and save yourself the—"

"No! Absolute not!" Mikoto cried out, suddenly angry at the things her daughter was saying. How could she believe the Queen would kill her own child? How could she—but then Mikoto remembered and sighed sadly. "Please, Kamui…do not say that…I…don't want that…I don't want to hear you saying that…please…"

"…what is really going on…?"

"…Kamui…you…you are a princess of Hoshido…"

"…what?"

"…you were…you were kidnapped by the King of Nohr a long time ago," Mikoto explained. "I…I do not know what they told you back in Nohr…but you are a Princess of Hoshido…not Nohr as you were led to believe…and…and I'm your mother...and…"

"You're lying…"

The words, so sudden and swift, cut through her like a knife.

Mikoto should have expected this. She should have but she never expected it. Her daughter was back and she didn't believe her. Her daughter was back and she believed her mother was a liar.

"Kamui…"

"I…I am sorry…" Kamui shook her head. "I'm sorry…but can't just…how do you…how do you expect me to believe all that…you…you are just someone I met today…and to say you are my mother…no. I just can't believe it…for all I know this could be a trick…a cruel one at that…"

"But…it's not…I…" Tears threatened to fall but the Queen wouldn't let them. Not now, not when her daughter was so confused. "No…no, it's alright…I…I un-understand…I mean, what was I thinking…I…" Mikoto gave Kamui a sad smile. "…you're finally here…and I…well…I…"

"…I'm really sorry…"

"Please, don't be…" Mikoto knew she was crying. She could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks but she ignored them. "I…I guess it is my fault…" More tears. Here she was, her daughter was back and the girl couldn't remember. And no matter what Mikoto said, Kamui wouldn't believe her.

"Please don't cry..."

The Queen looked up at the sound of her daughter's voice.

Kamui stood there, a concerned look on her face, as if confused on how to alleviate the Queen's pain. Mikoto smiled despite her tears.

"And why shouldn't I cry? My…my own child can't remember me…why shouldn't I cry…? At least…for a while…"

"...but..."

"It's fine...Kamui...I...I understand..." The Queen wiped her tears away and gave Kamui the sunniest smile she could muster. "I will have to be just a little more patient, then!"

"...ah..."

Kamui certainly was at a loss and didn't know what to say: how could she could comfort a stranger?

But Mikoto just shook her head and nodded.

"...can...can I show you to your room, at least?"

"…my room...?"

"Yes...then...when you feel more at home...we can talk again...yes?" The Queen's tone was pleading and Kamui just couldn't help herself then.

"...Yes...I suppose so..."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The room was certainly different.

It was a small room, almost a little too empty. There were boxes here and there—mostly full of toys and some other things Kamui couldn't identify—a small shelf by the side was almost empty with a few Hoshidan books whose titles the princess didn't recognize and finally a set of sheets and pillows…the beds, perhaps?

This one was not like her old room back in Nohr; it was too small and too…too familiar.

It felt like a real room and not a prison.

"This…this is your room, Kamui…it used to be Katsu's as well...but…umm…"

Kamui glanced at the Queen of Hoshido as she was looking about. The princess still didn't fully trust the Queen but she felt safe with her around…it was an odd feeling she couldn't quite identify and it bothered her.

There was a small part of her that believed her, but the voice on her head kept telling her that the Queen was lying and why wouldn't the Queen be lying? Sure she had seen that boy in the throne room but that meant nothing…right?

Kamui shook her head and continued to look around the room, before her eyes fell upon a small piece of paper nestled between the two small beds. The paper had a drawing of a group of people; she could barely make out the Queen in the picture and she vaguely recognize the smaller figures with her as the group she had spotted in the throne room—she recognized herself in the picture, standing next to the black haired boy that looked a little too much like her—then there was a man. He caught her attention almost instantly…he seemed so familiar and yet…no. She couldn't recognize him no matter how much she tried.

"Ah!" the Queen said with a smile as she noticed Kamui looking at the drawing on the ground. The older woman quickly knelt on one of the beds and picked up the paper. She showed it to Kamui. "This…this drawing…it was…" Mikoto suddenly stopped, shook her head and went on. "You and Katsu drew this a long time ago…it's us…" She pointed delicately at the group and smiled as she brushed a finger over the piece of paper. "…these are your siblings…and your father and brother and…me…"

Kamui said nothing as she stared at the picture again and waited and—

—but nothing.

There was nothing familiar about that picture. No matter how much she looked at it, she didn't see what the Queen was seeing.

She could vaguely recognize the people in the picture as the people she had met in the throne room but she couldn't remember them. From the exception of her 'father', these were all people Kamui had just met today. They were strangers calling her 'sister' or 'daughter'. Her family was back in Nohr and yet…her Father wanted her dead…even if they were telling her the truth she—

"Kamui?"

"Hmm…?"

Mikoto was standing up, holding the drawing close and staring at her with a worried expression. "I know this may be so sudden to you…but…it's all true…" she began, only for Kamui to shake her head.

"…even if you say that…" Kamui began then shook her head. "…I'm sorry…I just can't…sorry…" Mikoto just smiled.

"It's fine...I did say I would be patient, didn't I?" The Queen began to walk out of the room, the drawing in her hands. "Perhaps we can talk tomorrow…when you feel a little better, yes?"

"…if you want to…"

"Ah…I see," Mikoto smiled again. "For now, just spend time here as you please…you can go look around the castle or in the gardens if you wish…this is…your home after all."

Mikoto nodded and then was gone, leaving Kamui alone with her thoughts…but even as she left, Kamui stood there and listened. She could barely make out the crying.

The princess sighed and shook her head sadly.

 _I'm sorry…_ she thought, as she looked around the room again and stepped out of the room.

She needed to get out and get some fresh air and think.

* * *

The Queen's words proved to be true the moment Kamui stepped outside the palace; the guards bowed and bid her a good day and a few servants had offered to help her in any way, but Kamui just shook her head with a smile and sent them on their way.

She had finally managed to leave the palace behind and make her way to a small clearing; a few soldiers and servants passed her by, offering greetings and the sort that Kamui shyly returned. She was not used to this many people…back home she was only used to Joker and the twins and Lilith and her siblings and…and Gunther.

Kamui let out a small sigh as she made her way towards the small lake in the distance.

She was alone now.

What was she going to do now?

Returning back to Nohr would be impossible now…if the King really wanted her dead, like Ganz had said, then…

 _Ah…Gunther…what am I going to do…?_ she thought, placing a hand on her face. _These people…the Queen…the Queen thinks I'm her missing child…and…the truth is…there's a part of me that can't deny what she's saying is true…but…I just can't forget Marx and the others…I just…_

 _Still…it could all be a trick…they could be lying…they coul—_

"Huh?" Kamui looked up as she heard the faint singing.

She hadn't noticed sensed anyone nearby so where had that singing come from?

Kamui looked away from the lake and then saw her.

The stranger was taller, wearing white robes with an odd headdress on her head. Her long aquamarine hair almost reached the floor but she didn't seem to be bothered by it.

The girl just stood in the small pier and sang. She sang without a care in the world. The melody was soothing and calm and…Kamui couldn't quite put her finger on it, but as the stranger sang it made all her troubles go away and…

She walked towards the stranger; she tried to be as silent as possible but the moment she accidently stepped over a small branch, the stranger stopped her song, gasped and turned.

Both girls stared at each other for a while before Kamui nervously said, "Um…sorry about that…"

The girl just blinked and then nodded.

"Don't be," she said, shaking her head. "I don't mind being interrupted once in a while…I can always sing again…"

"Ah…well…umm…"

"You're Princess Kamui…" Kamui blinked.

"Huh? How do you—?"

"Lady Mikoto always talks about you…and you look a bit like her…" She smiled. "But mostly, you look like Katsu, but with a little bit more hair…so by process of elimination…I assumed it was you."

"…Huh? Katsu?" Ah! Kamui remembered now. Her supposed twin brother that the Queen had mentioned…the one she had met on the throne room.

"He said your reunion was not quite what he was expecting…"

"…I'll say…" Kamui muttered after a moment's pause.

"Lady Mikoto was really happy to see you…the happiest she had been in a while, though," the stranger went on, her smile gone. "You seem upset."

"Upset…?" Kamui began and then shrugged. "I don't know what to feel…"

"Understandable…I suppose," the stranger went on.

"...yes…in a way it is…umm…"

"Aqua... My name is Aqua," the stranger, Aqua, nodded.

"Nice to meet you," the princess said, nodding back. "And…umm…are you a servant as well…? Or…?" Aqua gave her a small smile.

"No…I'm actually a princess, too…"

"Ah! Really? Umm…" Kamui was confused. What did she mean by—

"I'm a princess of Nohr…or I was once…"

Wait…what!?

"Huh!?"

"Funny…usually Katsu's the one with that look," Aqua chuckled in amusement as Kamui just stared.

"That's not funny!"

"I'm sorry," Aqua told her, smiling. "But it's true…I'm a princess of Nohr…"

"…look, if this is a joke, I—"

"The Hoshidans stole me from my home…" Aqua went again, her smile long gone. "They tried everything to get you back…negotiations…threats…yet, the Queen could not get her daughter back…and so…on the cover of night…ninjas carried me away so that I might be exchanged for you."

"…you're…you're kidding…right!?"

"I wish I was…but it's the truth."

Kamui looked to the side, unable to think clearly. This wasn't happening…no…this wasn't…it was a trick…right!? A trick…! It had to be…it had to…but…but this girl…when Kamui looked at her she didn't see a Hoshidan…she was too…she was…her hair…her eyes…if this was a trick…it was a pretty damn good one.

"Look…I know you don't believe me…Katsu told me as much," Aqua said, catching the princess' attention. "But it's the truth…"

"I don't really know what to believe now…"

"And why deny it? You've seen the Queen and Katsu for yourself…at this point you're just denying it because of what they told you back at Nohr…which is…odd…"

"…how would you know what they told me back ho—I mean back in Nohr!?"

"…they lied," Aqua shrugged. "The Hoshidans didn't keep it a secret that I was their prisoner…but the Queen, your mother, took care of me…she would constantly apologize for what they had done to me…but I wasn't upset…the people here are…well…they are good people…most of them…but still…they took care of me…I do not know how they treated you back at—"

"They treated me just fine, thank you!" Kamui cried out, glaring.

"By lying?"

Kamui didn't say anything—she didn't need to justify anything to this girl…this supposed princess of Nohr…she…she was lying…she was…

 _But she's not…is she…?_ Kamui thought, as she looked past Aqua towards the lake. _If this is a joke...it has to be…right? RIGHT!? Oh, Gods…Gunther…help me…!_

"Hey…"

"What do you want now…?"

"I'm sorry about my behavior just now…" Aqua told her. "…I guess I was out of line…but everything I've said is the truth…it makes me wonder why the Nohrians would lie to you…though…"

Kamui was silent for a while; the lake was illuminated by the setting sun. It was so different from back in Nohr…it was always cloudy…the sun barely showered the people with its presence…it was…odd.

"…I've never seen a place like this…this clearing, I mean…"

"…why is that?"

"…back home…in Nohr…I…I was never allowed outside…"

"Ah…I see…"

"This is my first time staring at a lake…and a sunset...at least this up close."

Both girls stood there, watching as the sun disappeared into the mountains in the distance, as the day became night…but still Kamui couldn't stop thinking.

Was it a lie…? Or was it the truth?

What was the truth…? And where was the lie?

She didn't—

"Aqua! Oi! Aqua!"

The two girls turned towards the voice. Kamui recognized him almost immediately.

She had seen the boy in the throne room, in that drawing…in her reflection back at Nohr.

Katsu.

The name felt foreign in her tongue but her name was no different to his, now that she thought about it. They were so different and yet so alike that it hurt her.

"Oh…hi…hi, Kamui," the boy, Katsu, replied, finally noticing her.

Kamui just stood there and observed him.

He looked exactly like her, safe for a few things. He wasn't a woman for one and his hair wasn't as long…or as white as hers. He didn't have the ears or the red eyes that Kamui was so familiar with whenever she would look at her reflection in the mirror but she could see the black hair and brown eyes that belonged to the Queen.

They stood there in silence before Aqua coughed and said, "We should be getting back to the palace…perhaps we can continue our talk later…right, Kamui?"

Kamui blinked and nodded towards Aqua, before looking back at Katsu. She smiled.

"Yeah…I'll like that."


	3. Broken Bonds

**A/N: Edit 1/8; added a few more things here and there.**

* * *

 **Broken Bonds**

* * *

The walk back to the palace was a quiet one; Katsu recalled the walks he and Aqua would take together.

They'll hold hands and walk as slowly as possible towards their destination, sometimes stopping here or there and talk about current events. They were never in a hurry to get anywhere and didn't feel the need to rush; Takumi would always yell at them for being late for lunch.

But this walk was different. There was too much silence, too much tension, too much of nothing.

Katsu had tried to start a conversation once or twice to no avail, stopping before he could say a word and then going silent. Aqua would send him a worried look while Kamui just kept looking forward, ignoring him.

Perhaps Katsu should have expected it; to Kamui, Katsu was a stranger. She ignored him because of the lies those Nohrian bastards told her. She—

He could still remember that glare she gave them back in the throne room; he still remembered the look of despair on their Mother's face as she urged everyone to get out—he had seen Kamui's hand go to the hilt of her blade before he left, as if warning them to stay back and never return.

That wasn't the reunion he had hoped for.

No, the reunion in his dreams was full of laughter and tears and joy. The reunion he had witness however, was one of anger and distrust.

Kamui had not believed them; Saizo had told them so after spying on Mother's conversation with their missing sister.

She had called Mother a liar—a liar!—and thought that they were playing a cruel trick before her inevitable 'execution'.

Both Hinoka and Ryoma had just shook their heads, understanding the problem they faced while Takumi had cried out his indignation and Sakura just stared between her siblings, unsure of what to say and she wasn't the only one. Katsu had said nothing, as well. He didn't know what to say.

What was there to say?

Kamui was back. All was as it should have been those years back.

But no, she wasn't really back at all.

She had a new home, a new identity, a new family; she had been living a lie all her life. She grew up thinking she was a princess of Nohr; she thought her real family was in Nohr not in Hoshido; she was taught to hate Hoshido because they were the enemy. They—

"See you later," Kamui suddenly muttered, excusing herself rather quickly as she made her way towards a very familiar room—Katsu almost smiled as he stared at his old room, before sighing as Kamui disappeared inside it.

He remembered the days after Kamui's kidnapping and Father's death, Mother had asked him to switch rooms. He had protested of course, as any child his age would have. In his tiny, little mind he thought Kamui would come back sooner or later and if she did what if she came back and found out her older brother had switched rooms? She'll be rather unhappy.

His Mother's tears were an ugly reminder of that time; she had begged him over and over to move to a new room. He eventually relented when Ryoma took their Mother's side and he too began to understand his Mother's pain.

She wanted the room to stay the same, an old reminder of the good times.

The Queen had been too upset to do anything to the room; it looked the same as it had all those years ago—perhaps if she kept it the same her child would eventually just burst out of the room and reunite with her family again…but no.

Kamui and Sumeragi were gone and no matter how much Mikoto begged and cried, she knew nothing would bring them back.

But Kamui had returned…or at least, a part of her had. The other was dressed as their sworn enemy and Katsu didn't know what to think about it all.

"What's the matter? You're looking rather forlorn for someone that had just got to see his sister again after so many years…even if said sister wasn't up for conversation…" Aqua whispered as they passed the twins' old room and into the gardens.

"…sorry about that…"

"…why?"

"I was just thinking…" Katsu said after a while.

"About?"

"…Kamui."

"Ah…yes…she looks like you…quite a lot," Aqua smiled then, bumping her shoulder playfully. "The red eyes and white hair do give her away, though."

"She looks like Mother…"

"That she does…"

Both fell silent as they went on walking, before Katsu asked, "And what exactly were you two ladies talking about before I came to get you?" Aqua was silent for a couple of seconds before another smile graced her lips.

"We were talking about liars and missing princesses…"

"Ah, quite the engaging topic," Katsu muttered, amused. "…and…did she…?"

"She's quite confused…"

"…she didn't believe you."

"…she sure didn't…" Aqua then let out a small laugh, causing Katsu to send her a look. "She made that same expression when you're surprised…it was funny." The black haired man chuckled before shaking his head.

"Did she…?"

"It was all too amusing…" Aqua let out a small sigh, her smile gone. "…but she…well…" She went to grab Katsu's hand with her own, giving it a light squeeze. "…she's very confused…and I think forcing her to believe you is making it worse."

"And what should we do, Aqua? Let her think we are liars…that'll be just as bad!"

"And I agree with you." They passed a pair of soldiers who nodded back at them before going back to their duties. "But…even if she was lied to back in Nohr…I believe…she was still loved all the same…"

"Huh?"

"…She didn't say much about her experiences in Nohr…but when she spoke of Nohr her voice was different…Nohr is her home." Katsu opened his mouth to protest only for Aqua to shake her head and stop him from speaking. "Let me finish, Katsu…yes…she thinks Nohr is her home just as much as I think Hoshido is mine…and considering her situation I don't fault her for thinking that way…"

"…but you told me a long time ago that you had an awful experience in Nohr…"

"…yes…but Kamui…Kamui didn't from the looks of things…why else would she consider your words lies? To Kamui, Nohr is where her family is…not here…"

"…but…" Aqua stopped in her tracks and held unto Katsu's hand so he would stop as well.

"…give her time to adjust…Lady Mikoto is being patient…why can't you?"

"…you know why…"

"…yes…yes I do," Aqua gave him a smile. "You want your sister back…"

"And she doesn't want anything to do with me…how do you think that makes me feel?"

"It's horrible…I know, Katsu but in the end…she needs time…she needs space…and she needs patience…"

Katsu sighed.

"I know that but…"

"Right now…it's all up to Kamui, Katsu…whether she believes you or not is up to her…"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The room had been cleaned, Kamui noticed as she stepped inside.

The toys were still there, though, as were the books but the strange beds had been replaced with a bigger sized bed, pillow and sheets. She also noticed some garments—quite familiar to what they wore here—on top of the makeshift bed with a small note on top; it was from the Queen, informing her that servants were nearby if she needed anything and that they had left her a kimono for her to sleep in and asking her if she wanted to have tea tomorrow.

Kamui smiled as she read that but then sighed and put the piece of paper down and stared at the clothing before her.

So, it was already decided.

She was going to stay, but for how long?

Going back to Nohr was out of question. Kamui knew going back home—was it even home?—would be suicidal at this point. The King of Nohr wanted her dead and if she returned…yet, a part of her wanted to ask her Father, no, the King, if what Ganz had said was true. Did he really want her dead and if so, why?

She had been angry and upset when she heard Ganz cry out that the King wanted her dead as he sent her and Gunther down into the Chasm. Something had snapped inside her then but a part of her wanted to deny it all. And then, she had arrived to Hoshido and the truth had been told but yet…

Kamui recalled Aqua's words from not too long ago and shook her head.

 _"And why deny it?"_

The princess let out a loud sigh as she unclipped her ruined cape and put aside her sheath and sword—the last gift from a murderous Father—and lay down on the small sheets as she stared at the ceiling.

 _…it's true…isn't it…?_ the young woman thought as she closed her eyes and took in the sounds above and around her. _Why am I denying it…? Father wanted to kill me and…Gunther…did you…I…did you know I really wasn't a princess of Nohr?_ _Did you know that I was living a lie all this time…did you know?_ Kamui opened her eyes and then sat up.

"…did…Marx…and Camilla know…?"

Did anyone?

Kamui knew she couldn't deny it any longer, no matter how hard she tried.

She had felt something familiar when she had arrived to the capital as if she had been here before. Everything felt so familiar somehow and the feeling grew after meeting face to face with Katsu and the Queen but Kamui had just brushed it off and retaliated with anger and distrust but she just couldn't ignore now.

She could no longer ignore how similar she and Katsu looked—how similar to the Queen she looked.

Compared to Marx and Leon and Camilla and Elise…she was the outsider. Sure, they had had different mothers but they were related all the same. They shared a few similarities here and there with each other and Fa—the King but Kamui shared none.

She had been young then, she had just accepted the fact they were her brothers and sisters and moved on as children tend to; had she asked, Kamui couldn't recall, but even if she had, she didn't dare question it again. And why would she? They all loved her and she loved them so why—

She never questioned why she had been locked up in the Northern Fortress.

Kamui remembered, as a child, how much she longed to explore the outside world. She had asked, sometimes, if she could go out of the Fortress and explore but Gunther would always take her by the hand and smile sadly and then whisper, "Not today, little princess," and hide her back inside.

But then, it happened, she had managed to go outside the Fortress's walls and see the world…but in turn, she had almost lost an old friend and had been forbidden from going out again—Gunther had been disappointed and the King had been mad beyond comprehension and her friend…well, she never saw him again but she hoped he had escaped unscathed for fulfilling this poor girl's lifelong dream.

Even after that day, Kamui had never considered her old home a prison.

She never did stop asking, though. She'll ask and ask and wonder why she wasn't at least allowed to visit the capital. Her Fa—the King rarely visited and her only friend had been that boy whose face she could no longer remember.

Once he was gone, however, her siblings and Gunther filled her life with joy and soon she met Joker and one day, Flora and Felicia, and later Lilith but everything had been a lie.

It was all a lie.

She was a prisoner fed lies with a golden spoon until she could not be fed anymore; had Marx known? Had Camilla?

But how could they have known and if they did…why…why pretend…?

Kamui sighed and leaned over to look at the kimono; she had a choice now, it seemed.

Her family—her real family—expected her to move on and accept the truth but Kamui just couldn't.

The Queen had told her she was more than willing to wait; that woman wanted her little girl back even if it took years and Kamui didn't know what she wanted.

A part of her wanted to go back to Nohr and hug Marx and the others and…but Nohr wasn't her real home, it never had been. But she didn't know anyone in Hoshido; she knew Marx and Camilla and Leon and Elise and here she knew no one.

Kamui could at least try to get along with these strangers; they were family too, after all. But she couldn't just forget the people she had left behind, no matter how much her real family wanted her to.

* * *

Katsu let out a yawn as he followed after Takumi towards the training grounds and despite his drowsiness—and the fact he had been woken up a little too early for his tastes—he was happy.

Yesterday had been a day full of surprises; his twin sister had returned and had decided to join them for dinner despite the disastrous reunion they had had hours before. Takumi had assumed she would just ignore them but he had been surprised—as much as everyone—when she suddenly showed up and asked if she could join them.

The Queen had almost jumped from the joy—she had been so happy to see her.

Of course, the conversation had been kept to a minimum in order to not overwhelm her; Hinoka had asked her how her day was as Sakura had—shyly—asked her if she was enjoying her stay. Mikoto, too, asked Kamui a few things Katsu didn't quite catch but Kamui tried to answer as carefully as possible.

Even then, she was extremely shy and rarely talked and if she did it was to ask a few questions here and there, most of those directed towards the Queen or Aqua; not that Katsu minded. She was back and at least she was enjoying the food…somewhat.

He still remembered with a smile as he had tried hard not to laugh (as had Takumi) when they noticed Kamui's clumsy attempts at holding her chopsticks and despite their Mother's and Hinoka's best instruction, she still hadn't learned by the end of their meal. Poor Kamui was red as a tomato by the time Mikoto had ordered someone to bring a spoon or a fork to replace the broken chopsticks—Kamui's unfortunate victims in the art of eating.

Kamui had laughed it off, however, despite the embarrassment, and while Katsu had wanted to laugh along with her, he didn't.

That small scene reminded him of too many things; it reminded him of days long past and of a time where Kamui was not home.

Katsu sighed and let out a yawn as he shook his head. "…hey, Takumi…"

"What is it, brother?"

"Why is it that you woke me up this early to train again?"

"Training is important, brother."

"I know…but at the crack at dawn?" He heard his brother grumbled in annoyance.

"…it's hardly the crack of dawn, Katsu…" Takumi told him, turning his head to look at him. "The sun's out now…"

"I can tell…so you should have let me sleep."

"Bah! Sleeping in is the last thing you want, brother!" the young man cried out. "Why? Did you want to hang out with Aqua?"

"She's not bad company…and she doesn't wake up people at the crack of dawn either," Takumi nodded with a smile.

"Ah yes…she's got manners…but you're still training with me."

"Ah, Takumi…you miss your older brother that much?" Katsu asked with a teasing smile that Takumi returned.

"Not really!" he replied. "Hmph! You're getting rusty, Katsu! And lazy, too! How long since last time you trained with me?"

"Probably a week…"

"A week, he says…and you want to skip training to hang out with your lady friend?"

"With your blessings," Katsu said, giving a bright smile to a group of soldiers who salted and marched on.

"Well, you're out of luck!" the younger man said as he pointed into the distance; Katsu could barely make out two figures in the distance, one he was familiar with and the other was…Kamui. "Hinata mentioned seeing Aqua and…and sister Kamui talking a while ago…as you can see, Aqua's not available for cuddling." Katsu ignored that last part as he kept on staring.

"Huh…so they're talking…"

"Yes…I'm rather surprised too," Takumi muttered as he leaned against a wooden pole. "Aqua isn't the talkative type, though…but I guess…it's natural…they get along because they're both from Nohr…" Katsu gave his younger brother a look.

"…Takumi…you and I know that Kamui isn't from Nohr…"

"True…but she lived there, Katsu," Takumi shook his head. "…she's more of a stranger than a sister to me."

"Takumi…"

"Look…I want to get along with her…I do…but don't rush it, brother," Takumi began walking once more. "Sakura and I were too young to remember her, you know that…so any memories we have of her are just stories."

"But those are good stories, Takumi," Katsu muttered as they continued to walk towards the training grounds. The younger man just muttered something back that Katsu didn't quite catch.

"To you, maybe…"

* * *

A week had passed without incident and Kamui seemed to have opened up a bit more, and for that Ryoma was grateful.

Their sister was finally coming out of her shell and they—especially their Mother—couldn't be happier.

Mother was smiling more now, more than she would in the past. She would smile and hum as she worked. And Yukimura, the royal tactician, would comment on this behavior. The Queen was happy and it was breathtaking. When was the last time any of them had seen Queen Mikoto so happy…?

Even so, Ryoma found himself frowning.

Yes, their Mother was happy and Kamui had returned but that nagging feeling had not gone away.

Ryoma knew he shouldn't been thinking like this, but what could he do? He was a prince of Hoshido and like it or not, he still couldn't trust Kamui.

He had tried to shake this feeling aside, but he just couldn't. Unlike Takumi, who clearly didn't fully trust Kamui, Ryoma could hide his suspicion better.

After hearing Saizo's report and the few snippets of conversation the ninja had managed to overhear when Aqua and Kamui went out talking together, Ryoma knew he couldn't trust her. Sure, she was no threat to her family but still she was untrustworthy.

Kamui was not a Nohrian in blood but she was in mind and that was something Ryoma couldn't just forget so easily. Perhaps he was overthinking too much after seeing Kamui's reaction that day and while it hurt him, he knew he had to keep his guard up.

There was a part of him that berated him for distrusting his sibling, but the other part just told him that it was for the good of his family that he kept a close eye on Kamui. He knew it was wrong but he'll be damned if he got caught off-guard because of his love towards his missing sibling.

It was trickery that had gotten his Father killed long ago and he wanted to avoid it.

He would treat Kamui like a sister but also like the enemy.

Even if it broke his heart so.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I was...being lazy but here it is. Next chapter will be a new one (finally!) but it will be posted next week. Then we finally get to the decision.

PokemonLuver151: To answer your question, chapter 2, ended up eating up chapter 3 as well and Chapter 4, is this one...at least, before the small rewrite. I hope that isn't too confusing.

Again, sorry for the delay.

Do enjoy and leave a review telling me what you think!

See you next update!


	4. Grief of the Beast

**A/N: Edit 1/17**

* * *

 **Grief of the Beast**

* * *

 **Grief of the Beast**

Those reports had to be lying.

They just had to be.

He should know those things were lies; the creatures had not found her yet so she had to be dead. She was dead…wasn't she?

The King's plan had worked; if she didn't fall to her death in the Chasm, the cursed sword Iago had provided would finish the job.

He figured after the deed had been done, he'll feel cheated; he took great pains to curse that sword and it would probably not be used. What a shame.

Ganz had done his work well and the sword had not been needed and the girl was gone and yet those reports told otherwise.

Those wretched spies by the border spoke of a missing princess that had returned back home. They spoke of a white haired maiden that was seen in the Hoshidan royal palace and many other things that made no sense.

At first, the King had tried to brush of the stupid rumors as nothing but that, rumors, but after hearing a few reports reporting the same things over and over again, he was fuming. He cried out for Ganz and demanded an explanation—Iago could still remember the nervous man. He gave them the same story he had given them after he had 'killed' the girl.

The King was still not convinced and before he could go on and punish Ganz, Iago tried to assure him that if falling down the Chasm had not killed her, the cursed sword would finish her off. Garon had been calmed somewhat by that and had sent Ganz off while Iago stood there, worried.

If the Chasm had not killed her, what made him think a simple spell would?

But that girl wasn't invincible…Iago knew…the voice knew.

Yet, she was still alive and that was a problem.

The King wanted her dead. He had wanted her dead for years now but his own carelessness and Iago's insistence to use her in the war had won over…for a while.

Iago didn't want her alive, either but the voice was a different thing entirely. It would mock him and call him names and ask him why he'll kill his greatest ally. The advisor wasn't stupid.

This girl was a Hoshidan bitch, who had been lied to and trained to kill her own blood. That was the idea, anyway. But that had been a long time ago and now, he began to doubt. That girl was too nice…too naïve…too much Hoshidan to be a true Nohrian and if she was somehow told the truth…what would happen to all his plans?

The girl could easily stab the King—no, him!—in the back and all his planning and scheming would be for naught.

He wanted a weapon of destruction and instead he got…he got her.

But it was no matter.

The sword was in her possession and all he had to do was wait.

She would die sooner or later.

And the voice would laugh and grin in his mind and call him a fool.

* * *

The capital was crowded; people walked to and fro, holding unto children who jumped up and down, pointing excitedly here and there while others walked about holding unto strange masks and food and going about their day laughing and smiling all the way. Vendors crowded the small streets with their stands, crying out to potential customers and making small talk to their neighbors with a smile on their face, as another client left their stand satisfied with their purchase.

The Festival was way underway; the excitement, the people, the food, the smiles…and yet, Kamui was just there, standing and staring—her Nohrian armor, cape and black blade clashed against the atmosphere around her—the siblings were at a loss when she didn't say anything and when Aqua tried to ask her what was wrong, Kamui began speaking.

She was asking questions as fast as her mouth could take her, staring left and right, like a child, bewildered by the sights and almost jumping up and down in excitement like the children running about.

The change had been so sudden that Hinoka had actually chuckled a bit while Takumi and Sakura just glanced at each other; Katsu and Aqua shrugged with a smile on their faces.

Her excitement was rather adorable.

No one had actually thought she could jump that high to catch a glimpse of the nearby stands—a few kids had actually stared at her with amazement in their eyes—before wondering what that was or what that was for.

Kamui was too excited—Katsu wondered if Mother would have smiled had she seen her daughter behaving like a child again and then stopped himself.

He couldn't trick himself into thinking this was just a normal family outgoing; he could try to pretend that Kamui just got too excited in general when festivals happened but that was just a lie.

Even after two weeks of spending time with her real family, Kamui felt too out of place and her own excitement proved it.

She still wore that old Nohrian armor and cape—she had worn the kimono Mother had given her but Kamui was not too used to it and the Queen had ordered the armor and its cape mended and fixed as a gift but she didn't wear the kimono as often as she wore her odd looking armor.

She was rather shy, nodding and smiling at strangers and servants alike but unable to start a conversation—poor Suzukaze had been at a loss when Kamui just stopped talking during their conversation and he didn't know what other things to talk about.

Even her siblings were not exempt from this shyness; Hinoka and Ryoma had gone around this by just telling her stories about themselves and Hoshido while Takumi and Sakura had been too awkward to say much about anything but she didn't seem to mind; Katsu would try to ask her if she wanted to do something in particular but Kamui didn't know what to ask for.

Mother and Aqua were the only ones that could hold a conversation with her; not without their problems of course.

She did spend a lot of time with Aqua though and during that time, Kamui would tell her stories of Nohr which Aqua had relayed to the Queen and her children.

The stories were not unhappy; Kamui talked about her other 'siblings' the most and a few wacky adventures she had had; she also talked about a few servants of hers whom she missed dearly. But the story that had made Katsu's blood boil had been the worst of them all—while they had, at first, thought Kamui had died with Sumeragi those years back, Kamui had actually been kept prisoner inside an old fortress most of her life with her 'siblings' and servants and old books being her old company throughout the years.

(He recalled the stories Aqua had told him once; she had been ostracize by the Nohrian court and painfully teased by children; she had suffered malicious pranks with her only companion being her caring Mother before the woman suddenly banished from her life.)

The only reason Kamui didn't seem miserable was because the King of Nohr—that murderer—was _kind_ enough to let her have company in a cage that would one day consumed her.

His siblings had reacted differently when they heard; Ryoma said nothing and just shook his head as Hinoka cracked her knuckles and glared at nothing in particular and Sakura just looked down with a sad expression on her face while Takumi just crossed his arms over his chest and said nothing. Katsu had been furious then but had decided not to show it.

At least she was enjoying her time in Hoshido; she was going from stand to stand, admiring a few trinkets and wearing a wide smile—like Mother—and asking excited questions to the vendors as her sisters and Aqua tried to keep up with her.

"…I've never seen someone so excited for toys before," Takumi commented as he and Katsu watched Kamui eye a doll stand with interest.

"Well, they must be new to her, after all," Katsu told him, grinning as Kamui turned her attention to a nearby dango stand much to the annoyance of the toy vendor who had assumed he had a sale. "I gotta admit she's rather fast when she wants to be."

"Gah, now Sakura's getting excited too!" Takumi grumbled, noticing the excitement on his little sister's voice as she quickly explained what dango was to their older sister. "Old Sister Kamui just had to run into the sweets, huh?"

"Ah, come on, Takumi…don't you enjoy sweets?"

"I do. But you know how Sakura gets when she sees sweets…"

"Mother can get even worse, you know…"

"Mother can hide it better, though…and there she goes again."

Kamui had quickly moved on to the next stand before Hinoka could get a chance to buy her some dango.

She moved from place to place, until Aqua grabbed her by the arm and asked her to take it easy; the stands were not going anywhere.

The young woman did manage to control the princess somewhat as they guided her to the center of the capital where both Ryoma and their Mother waited for them.

There was a slight skip to her walk as she glanced at nearby stands, smiling and taking all the sights as if she were not going to see them again while Katsu was reminded on how excited he used to get when he and his family came to celebrate in the capital.

After Kamui's disappearance, only he and Aqua and Takumi and Sakura came to see the sights. Mother was too busy adjusting to her new role as Queen, while Ryoma was too busy helping her and Hinoka was too busy training…it was just them four, all lonely in the world, enjoying the day as best as they could.

But they would always have fun either way.

* * *

Kamui became nervous the minute the yelling and laughter grew to a halt; the people had their attention at the foot of the great statue, where the Queen and Kamui were standing. Mikoto was talking to the people, telling them about an announcement she was about to make as Kamui trembled nervously nearby.

Her red eyes glance left and right—she could see her siblings nearby offering kind smiles as if noticing her nervousness—as her body shook a few times over, her sheath and sword shaking along with her although she wasn't shaking that badly for the sword to move so…maybe it was the nerves talking.

The people were still staring; the dragon behind them looming above the people with grace and ferocity and for a moment Kamui actually thought the dragon would come to life and eat them all (or just her).

Everyone was staring in curiosity as the Queen smiled and spoke about 'family', whispering and eyeing Kamui, who stood silently—trembling—nearby. Kamui returned their looks; they were all staring (and she was still shaking).

"Kamui?"

Kamui blinked and noticed the Queen looking at her with a smile; the princess nervously smiled back as Mikoto chuckled before turning her attention back to her people—she was trembling even more now—and began to talk—

And then, the young woman felt it.

A ferocious shaking caught her by surprise.

It was her sword, shaking frantically as it began unsheathing itself before its Master; no one noticed as they were too busy paying attention to the Queen to care.

Kamui tried to keep the sword in its sheath but by the time she went to grab the hilt, the sword was no longer there.

It had flown out of her sheath—cries of surprise rang as the sword was engulfed in purple flames; it floated for a second before planting itself on the ground and as the people stood there bewildered it let out what seemed a loud, unhuman roar, and exploded in a dark aura.

The people around them cried out as the aura grew, taking hold of all those that could not flee in time and slamming against them dark magic that ripped skin and clothes apart and then the aura grew small again before expanding once more and sending a group of arrows engulfed in magic towards Kamui.

Kamui barely noticed the arrows coming her way; she had tried to block the magic with her own hands but before she could manage a figure in white stood before her, the arrows slamming like knifes against her back, digging into the stranger's skin like a shovel to the earth.

Mikoto fell into Kamui's arms, as the dust cleared and the cries of the people overwhelmed them.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was an odd feeling; panic erupted around her but Kamui didn't move. She held unto Mikoto, who lay in her arms, bleeding and not moving.

She doesn't know what to do.

She can hear Takumi's screams of despair and make out Sakura's anguish and the terror around her; she feels strange as an odd feeling clutches into her heart.

She heard voices, whispering.

 _Dead…dead…_ the voices said, making the young princess stare at the woman in her arms; the Queen was dead and it was all her fault. Nothing else mattered; not the screams of the people; not Katsu or Aqua that were running towards her…

…the Queen was…

 _…dead…dead…dead!_

Kamui felt the tears fall, the realization of what had happened finally taking hold. She stares at the body of her Mother, so much blood, so much _deaddeaddeaddead…!_ Her head is hurting as the voices whisper back and forth, reminding her of what she tried to ignore: _She's dead…she's dead…you killed her…you killed her!_

She let's go of Mikoto as the voices pierce into her brain; memories, no, voices, echo all around her as the world begins to spin.

 _Your fault…your fault…she's…she's deaddeaddeaddead…!_

 _MOTHER!_

She barely recalls crying out for her Mother as the pain becomes unbearable—someone was pushing her…was it Katsu? Was it Aqua? But it mattered so little now.

Kamui could feel the change overcome her; skin and armor ripped apart as she cried out in pain and anger. Bones twisted—crack, crack!—and turned and her burned in blue flames as a gush of water appeared all around her. The water bathed her skin as it burned it away, her limbs extended as her spine sprouted out of her back.

She let out a loud cry of pain—or was it anger—as she slammed her face into the ground to stop the voices and the agony.

 _Dead! Dead!_ the voices whispered, angering Kamui even more.

She could feel her body ripping apart and reconstructing itself; she couldn't hear anything, she couldn't see…she couldn't…

Kamui let out another scream as the water began to cool and disappear; her body changed beyond recognition. The change was new but not unwelcome, she noticed.

Where was she? Why was she here?

She didn't know.

Thoughts mangled with words as she let out another scream.

 _…de—argh…arhgahhhhh!_

The voices were sounds now; sounds of anger and grief and of confusion. Yet beyond it all, she could see it; a strange creature in white that stopped her cold, she could recognize that thing but her new mind did not comprehend its importance. But she knew the creature was in danger and she'll kill anyone that stood on her way.

 _"ARRRGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHH! GAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Aqua had never been so frightened in her entire life—she could recall that time back in Nohr when those other children locked her inside that small room for hours but the malicious pranks were nothing compared to what she was looking at.

The beast stood tall and proud, roaring towards the sun as the people around her ran in a blind panic.

She stood over the broken pieces of the great dragon's statue, her black and silver scales clashing against the once majestic white and reminding all that she was a different beast altogether.

Aqua had seen wyverns before; once confused for dragons, they were majestic creatures with scales of different colors that breathe fire and roared just as fiercely but this creature was nothing like a wyvern or a dragon.

She was bigger, taller than the broken statue before her, her body shaped like that of a horse instead of a dragon. Long antlers sat upon her eyeless head as the wings flapped on her back, shaking in ferocity as they slammed against the wind while her tail moved back and forth, with spikes on its tip. And her long legs were the oddest of them all, for they were nothing but hands instead of hooves, the hands curling up on themselves as she slammed the ground and let out another roar.

For a moment, nothing happens and Aqua believes that everything that has happened was nothing but a dream but then the beast roars and rears her body back, slamming her tail against Kastu, who seconds ago, had been holding the body of his Mother in his arms.

He is sent crashing towards the scared crowd, yelping in pain as the beast lets out another roar.

Aqua, in panic, runs towards him, but she stops cold the moment Kamui turns her scaly, eyeless face towards her and then seems to stare down at the body of the Queen; she unfolds a long arm and tries to touch the Queen but a loud cry makes the creature move her hand away.

A group of soldiers crash against her as they push her away, inquiring Kamui's wrath, as she slams a hand at them and sends them flying towards the frightened crowd; the distraction is enough for a ninja—Aqua barely catches sight of his short, red hair—grabs the Queen and runs out of sight. From the corner of her eye, she notices Hinoka and Takumi run towards their injured brother as Sakuar yells nervously from nearby,

"A-Aqua! Aqua!" the girl is calling for her, signaling her to get away from Kamui and run away; Ryoma is standing next to her, his katana out and staring at Kamui as the soldiers were slammed aside. She tries to make her escape, but by then it was already too late; Kamui had dealt with the soldiers and now had her sights on her.

She ran past Aqua and stopped in front of the frightened girl, letting out a roar and then—

 _"GYAAAHH-GRAW…!"_ A painful growl escaped Kamui's invisible lips as Ryoma slammed his blade upon her silver scales; he barely made a cut but the mark was there all the same. He turned to Aqua, crying out, "Leave! Hurry! It's not safe here! Go with Hinoka and the others, qu—uff!"

"Ryoma!"

Kamui had slammed her older brother with her hand, sending him to the side, but yet he stood his ground. He tried to attack Kamui again, trying to keep her attention on him as Aqua made her escape but he was not fast enough.

Before he's able to strike her again, Kamui slams her brother down with a mighty hand, trapping Ryoma under her, his sword sliding out of his grasp as the beast's unseen face looms above him.

"RYOMA!"

Kamui turns away from her prey for a moment; Hinoka held Katsu and Sakura back as Takumi had an arrow ready in his bow. They stared at the creature before them as their older brother struggled under Kamui's strong hold.

"Let him go!"

"Takumi! Takumi! Calm dow—"

"Don't tell me that! If we don't do something, she kills him, Hinoka!"

"And what makes you think shooting an arrow at Kamui won't do the same!? Just calm yourself!"

The creature watched, curious, at the arguing pair, and the struggling prince below her who also cried back to his brother for him to listen to his older sister.

Aqua, for her part, stood there, watching and unable to think quite clearly, as the scene began to unfold around her; soldiers and ninjas began surrounding Kamui, all wielding lances and blades but too nervous to do anything for fear of putting their prince in danger. The people were still running around in a blind panic, some helping the injured (and dead) while others hid inside their homes to escape the horror.

Kamui, for her part, was just moving her eyeless head around, left, right, left, right, unmoving and uncaring as Ryoma struggled for breath and her siblings cried out; it was odd, Aqua noticed, how she just stood there, waiting or…

 _Or looking…don't tell me…? She…she's looking for Lady Mikoto…?_ Aqua wondered; her mind cleared as she noticed how the beast turned her head again and again and still nothing.

Kamui was looking for her dead mother as the world shattered around her; she didn't care, she just wanted to find her and…

But the Queen was dead; she wouldn't be coming back no matter what she did.

For a moment, Aqua is unsure of what to do; Ryoma is looking rather blue under that iron grip and those soldiers are ready to die and—the Queen! _The Queen!_ Aqua thinks. What would she do?

 _She'll sing…_ a voice whispered to Aqua, making her blink; she recalled how the Queen would tell her stories of when Katsu and Kamui were young and how she'll sing their troubles away. Maybe if she sang that song…would Kamui recognize it and confuse her for Mikoto so Ryoma could get away…?

It was foolish but if nothing else; and then, Aqua began to sing.

No one says anything, they are all confused, Kamui especially so, crying out in confusion as she began staring left and right as if looking for something; her head settles on the singing Aqua nearby, who eyed her nervously back as she continued to sing.

 _"…grah…?"_ the beast growled, taking her scaly hand off of Ryoma who makes a mad dash towards his confused siblings, who stay there and watch the scene unfold in stunned silence. Kamui approached Aqua slowly, rumbling; Katsu, upon noticing this, almost ran towards her only to be held firmly in place by Hinoka and Sakura. He protested of course, trying to pry their hands off of him to no avail.

Aqua knew the song would not be enough, already she could hear the growling getting louder and louder as the beast approached her; Kamui was getting closer and closer, growling, not in confusion, but in anger.

The blue haired woman tried to keep the song going, but the notes slipped and her throat was dry, as her nerves began to show once more but Aqua kept on singing, confident enough to keep Kamui occupied while…while…

And then what?

What if Kamui went on a rampage? What would a stupid song do then?

" _GAAAAARRGGGHHHH!"_

Kamui reared her back, raising her front legs before slamming one of her scaly hands against Aqua's shoulder; Aqua let out a gasp as she fell, blood spilling out of her broken skin as the beast let out a roar.

The young woman held unto her wounded arm as Kamui stood above her, roaring. The girl and beast stared at each other before Kamui cried out again and pinned Aqua down by her throat as she let out a growl of frustration.

"AQUA!"

"NO! NO!"

Aqua could hardly breathe as the beast above her crushed her neck, Kamui lowering her eyeless had towards her as if ready to take a bite of her head with that silver jaw; she heard the growling, louder and louder, the grip around her throat tightening by the second.

"Ka-kamui…?" Aqua whispered, holding unto the creature's scaly hand in a pointless effort to keep the beast from crushing her neck…the growling stopped.

The blue haired woman could feel the grip on her neck loosening, as the beast stared at her with a face with no eyes; no one said anything but then the growling came back, lower this time, confused.

"Please…please…" Aqua whispered, as the grip around her neck threatened to crush it. "…please…Kamui…" The beast's growling stopped. "Come…come back to your senses…La-Lady Mikoto…wouldn't…want…to….see…see you this way…" Seconds passed before the grip on Aqua's neck disappeared as the beast removed her hand away from the singer's neck.

 _…thank the gods…_ Aqua thought; she couldn't believe it. The song had worked…barely.

Now, she eyed the creature as she held her neck—a red mark around it—unsure of what to do next. But then, the growling came back but this one was different.

 _"…Argh…gah….Agrah…?"_ Confusion coated the growling and then a familiar voice began to form. _"…Aq-aqua…?"_

Kamui! It was her voice! She was back! She was—

Kamui let out a painful roar as the water appeared below her and engulfed her body; seconds later, the missing princess stood on the place where the beast had once stood, on all fours, breathing in an out as she cried silent tears.

* * *

This chapter was a bit too long...but, I managed to finish after some time despite the distractions and other things.

Next chapter we finally get to the decision but don't worry, it will end in a few tears...and yes, while the scene here is a bit similar to what happened in the game I tried to change it up as Kamui recognizing the song Aqua sang because it was a song Mikoto sang to her as a child...

I will probably post the next chapter next week, probably before or after Christmas, but I will try!

Anyway, enjoy and do leave a review! :)


	5. Thicker Than Water

A/N: This chapter contains spoilers for something revealed late in-game.

Also, Merry Christmas or whatever you feel like celebrating today!

Also; check the Prologue for an update!

 **Edit: 1/23; will be posting a new chapter soon!**

* * *

 **Thicker Than Water**

* * *

"…it was a Nohrian spy…"

"A spy, you say!? How could it be possible!?"

"More like an assassin!"

"A spy!? How?"

"And what about this monster, sire!? What about this monster the people talk about?"

"It was nothing," Ryoma sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "That beast was but an illusion created by black magic…to…cloud the spy's escape…"

Ryoma knew he shouldn't have lied but he knew this meeting wasn't going to end well; two days ago, panic had erupted in the capital in the form of a sword and a ferocious dragon leaving many injured and dead.

The Queen of Hoshido was dead.

And now, days later, a meeting had been called to discuss the events with the newly appointed ruling prince.

No one knew exactly what had happened, not even Ryoma.

Some cried out that an evil sorcerer had entered the Hoshidan capital and killed the Queen and all those people, while others believed the missing princess was to blame for what had happened, but no one was able to explain the dragon that had appeared in the plaza.

The superstitious members of the nobility had called the appearance of the beast an omen and feared more tragedies were about to befall Hoshido, while a few others just laughed it off as a trick created by the desperate Nohrian forces. Others were more incline to believe in a much simple answer, however.

Haruto was one of the few that believed Kamui was completely at fault and made no effort to hide it when the meeting had begun. The prince knew Haruto well; his family had made a fortune as travelling merchants and now, after generations of good trade, were living in the spoils and had decided to take advantage of that new found power like so many before them. Despite all this, however, Haruto was a good businessman; he saw good in tragedy and could sell cheap and make gold without care but for all that good skill he was too ambitious and too antagonistic by nature. If he saw an opportunity, he took it, if he saw a good deal, he'll take it all the same.

Surprisingly, Haruto wasn't the only ambitious lord around but he had a lot of influence born out of his trading past and Ryoma knew some of his opinions were at times regarded as facts and could lead to potential consequences.

"A fancy illusion at that, prince," the man, Haruto, muttered, looking bored. "But was it really an illusion? And if so…illusions are not capable of inflicting pain or destroying."

Yukimura, the royal tactician, adjusted his glasses and said, "That may be true…but Nohrian mages are said to have many capabilities and creating an illusion capable of touch is not out of question…"

"Gah, please, Yukimura…that sounds like a fairytale…" Haruto took out his bright orange fan and began to point at the royal tactician. "Those Nohrian scum aren't capable enough…and even so, why waste time on an illusion that can touch? That spy killed the Queen…why suddenly stop there?"

"Is that a question?" Ryoma asked, suddenly firm; Haruto caught the look and smiled, shaking his fan at the prince.

"I do not mean anything by it, my prince…but isn't it just so unexpected? As if the target had just been picked at random…or perhaps not…" Ryoma quirked an eyebrow at that but let the man continue. "…and that illusion…ha! Just another trick to get away with murder…odd that they'll need that after all the chaos they caused."

"True," an old, bald bearded man by the name of Nobuyuki, muttered, nodding. "It looks more suspicious than anything! Especially," he stared darkly at the prince, "since we are letting this so-called 'spy' stay in our home." Ryoma glared at the man; he barely caught sight of Haruto's grin but said nothing.

"…would Lord Nobuyuki be so kind as to explain what he means…?" Yukimura asked, giving the man a disapproving look.

"Is it not obvious?" the old man asked, looking at the other lords and generals that were seated on the table. "It's that girl…that missing brat…she brought the so-called spy with her. It is only fair to conclu—"

"Are you saying," Ryoma began, glaring, "that it is fair to conclude my sister has done it just because she returned back home? That she is at fault for what happened to my people and to the Queen?" He shook his head. "Kamui is not at fault and that's the end of it."

"And yet," Haruto began. "The people are crying out…they want answers…and they know," a few lords and generals began murmuring to one another before Haruto continued, "that your _sister_ brought those…imaginary spies here and it would do you no good to deny it."

The room grew silent, the other lords staring at the prince with a newfound contempt, while the generals shook their heads disapprovingly at him; they had seen through the lie, well, most of them had and now they were playing the blaming game.

A part of him knew that he couldn't hold Kamui accountable for what had happened; he had seen it then and could still not believe it.

It was very likely that Kamui had not known about the cursed sword but it was also very likely that she knew and had been planning this since the beginning; return back home to kill her mother…but was it really that simple?

He needed to think clearly; the prince had the obligation to protect the girl, and Katsu, they were his siblings…after all, hadn't Queen Mikoto taken them in after they lost their Father and she her daughter?

No…he needed more time to figure it all out; let the snakes bite their poison some other time.

"I…see…" he began, "so…you all think my sister is to blame for the Queen's death?" No one spoke. "Odd that you won't speak now…it is a simple answer, yes or no…" The lords and generals began looking at each other—Nobuyuki and Haruto glanced at each other as if daring one of them to speak.

"Prince—"

"Sir…we…"

"Well…"

Ryoma just shook his head, "A simple yes or no will suffice. I do not need your explanations or your reasons…I know Kamui did nothing wrong and yet here I stand…you believe otherwise and that's fine…but know this…until we know what has really happened here, then Kamui has done nothing wrong."

No one spoke as Ryoma nodded one final time and left the room, with Yukimura behind him.

* * *

Kamui had been holed up in her room for the last two days now and Katsu was worried.

He and Hinoka had tried numerous times to get her to come out, to no avail; they had pleaded and asked but she would just ignore them.

Orochi, the royal spellcaster, had been the only one that had managed to see her. She had just walked in one day, telling Hinoka she gave Kamui something for her little 'problem'. While she didn't really elaborate, Katsu knew what it was: something to control that beast inside of her. The beast that had been born out of despair and terror, out of the dead; it was an odd thing, really. She and Katsu were not…well, he couldn't quite explain it and their Mother was no longer here to fill in the blanks for all those questions.

She was dead and his sister was alone, guarded by ninjas that hid themselves in the shadows, while the family grieved.

Ryoma and Hinoka had kept much of their grief to themselves, but on occasion, Katsu would catch them trying to hide their tears (and in Ryoma's case, his frustration). He, too, would do his best and kept himself busy taking care of Aqua, who was still injured but otherwise alright.

(He would cry though, when he was alone and wonder if Kamui was crying too.)

The younger members of the royal family, on the other hand, were a different matter altogether.

Takumi had taken the Queen's sudden death the hardest and had blamed Kamui for the whole mess; he had hid himself in his room, crying and blaming Kamui for everything and despite Hinoka's best attempts to explain to him that Kamui was not at fault, Takumi just shook his head and said, "It is her fault!" before shutting the door to his room. Sakura, for her part, avoided Kamui like the plague; she didn't go visit her and kept to herself most of the time, either staying close to her retainer, Kazahana, or Hinoka. It was during one of those stays that she tearfully confessed to her older sister that she too blamed Kamui to some extent.

The poor girl had heard Takumi's accusations and came to the same awful conclusion. Sakura knew that it was wrong to point fingers but all the young princess wanted was her Mother back. Hinoka had hugged her for hours on end, telling her not to think those awful thoughts but she knew (and Katsu did too) that they were not going away soon.

Aqua, too, cried for the fallen Queen and despite her injuries, constantly asked how Kamui was doing. He, for his part, just shrugged and told her that he didn't know. Kamui didn't let anyone into her room and the ninjas were under orders from Ryoma to 'take care of her'.

"…she can't hide in there forever, Katsu…"

"I know…but what can I do, Aqua? She won't listen…won't come out…and with Takumi and Sakura…huh…I don't know."

"…and…and has she eaten, at least?"

"Yes…Mozume is bringing the meals…and she tells me Kamui does at least eat…I could ask Suzukaze if you want me to…"

"…he's taking care of her?"

"No. Saizo's men are keeping guard…"

"…she didn't do anything wrong, Katsu…"

"…I know she didn't…gods…I know…but…you try telling her or _them_ that…"

"…and…"

"…and?"

"What about Lady Mikoto…?"

"…after…hmm…after things get settled down…Yukimura is making a few arrangements…for now, he is busy mobilizing the army…"

"…army?"

"Yes…a few scouts spotted Nohrian troops near the border…they think the Nohrians would try to attack the capital…"

"I…I see…"

Silence.

"Hey…Katsu…"

"…yeah…?"

"…do you think we could go and see Kamui…?"

"She's not going to let us in…but we can try if you want to…"

"Thank you…"

* * *

Perhaps Kamui should have seen this coming.

(But she didn't…)

The King wanted her dead and it never occurred to her that he'll do it more than once; she could still recall the look on Iago's face, where she had seen a smile, she now saw a look of triumph after she took the sword from his hands. She had naively assumed the advisor had been impressed but now, she knew better.

The girl closed her eyes and slowed her breathing; she could hear them clearly now, footsteps all around her, coming from the ninja that surrounded her room. She could hear them whispering, talking about her and other things—it was like those days back with the gossip. They talked about the attack on the plaza and the monster that had appeared there.

They knew…everyone knew.

She was guilty…a monster disguised as a princess that had killed their Queen (and her Mother).

That woman, Orochi, had explained it as best as she could when she came to see the crying girl; apparently, Kamui had the blood of dragons inside her veins…of course, that was to be expected considering that the royal family was descendant of dragons but everyone knew that she and Katsu were not really related to Ryoma and the others, only to their Mother, the Queen; she had adopted King Sumeragi's children when they married and treated them as her own.

(It was another surprise that had left her rather confused back then and now even more so.)

Orochi had left, confused as well, but left behind a dragonstone, "For your protection…" she had explained, "so your instincts won't take over again…" and was gone.

For a moment, everything made sense…somewhat.

She was a dragon! A dragon! But she sure didn't feel like one.

The dragons in her stories were monsters (just like her) and the only noble ones she had read about were those that had given power to the royal family of Nohr (and Hoshido).

No, she didn't feel like a dragon at all; she felt like the monster that had almost killed her older brothers and friend…how could she feel anything else? Her Mother was dead too and it was all her doing.

Perhaps if she hadn't come back this wouldn't have happened…perhaps if she had just joined Gunther in the watery depths of the Chasm no one would be miserable…perhaps if—

No; nothing would change even if she wanted it too.

She didn't belong here (never did); Nohr was her home, not Hoshido.

Hoshido wasn't—

She had overstayed her welcome in her old home and in turn had gotten the Queen killed due to her own carelessness.

(It was the only thing that mattered…that she killed her Mother, nothing else.)

But she knew going back to Nohr would be suicide. If she was caught, she would be killed by the Hoshidans but if she was not, the King would have her executed; her siblings would try to protect her, of course, but their pleas would be unheard off.

And here…

(Her 'real' siblings hated her; and she hated herself.)

Yet she couldn't stay.

Staying in Hoshido would just force too much pain down her throat and her siblings wanted nothing to do with her—they avoided her and she kept to herself in this lonely, unchanging room.

She needed to leave; she needs to go back home (but she's already home) and face the consequences even if she knew going back would change nothing.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kamui breathe slowly and carefully; it was midnight and she was counting at least three, maybe five, ninja outside the room.

She could make out their murmuring, one was wondering when the next group of men would take over only to be silenced by another ninja who would say it was their duty to guard the girl—not princess—until the next shift and he'll do a better job not complaining about it.

They were not happy, Kamui noted. They were not happy of guarding her; she could tell from their whispers, they sounded just like those many others she heard days back.

They did not want her here; to them, she was a Nohrian and a killer.

(And they were right…oh gods…they were right…)

And she would leave…soon.

(Even if it meant leaving behind her real home…even if it meant leaving behind the only family she knew was real…even if…)

Kamui shook her head, and placed a delicate ear to the wall; she heard them talking still, but none had made a comment about her being awake or anything in particular and that was good. She could hear their footsteps leaving the area; barely catching their whispering of the Hoshidan army mobilizing to the border—towards the Chasm—to meet a small group of Nohrian soldiers. For a moment, her heart skipped a beat…if she could meet up with the Nohrian army…perhaps she could go back home…

 _To die_ , Kamui thought.

The ninja were getting farther away now; it was her chance.

She got up quickly, and carefully, and stepped as gently as she could on the wooden floor, before quickly opening the door. The girl heard nothing, except the distant chatter of her guards, who had yet to notice her.

She let out a small sigh and as quickly as she could, moved towards the palace's exit.

She knew the palace was guarded but she only hoped in the cover of night no one would see her leave.

As she ran, she was reminded of her old home in the fortress; how it was too big for her small toes back then, the halls were dark and the noises were always the same. But the palace was not the fortress. It wasn't dark or cold but it was lonely. Too much tension and sadness all bundled into one and it was all Kamui's fault.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

She barely managed to avoid the guards as she finally made it outside; the air was cold but deadly still and Kamui tried to control her shaking teeth.

She had done it! She was out of the palace and out in the cold mainland and all that she had to do now was run for it. She had to run as fast as her feet could take her and never look—

But she did look back, even as she moved, shaking her head once or twice as she did so.

She couldn't come back, no, she had made her decision and now…

"Kamui!"

A familiar voice stopped her in her tracks, and despite telling herself not to look back, Kamui did.

Katsu stood there, breathing hard and taking in the cold. He had been running, Kamui noted.

"Katsu…"

"Going for a walk, sister?" he asked pleasantly, a sad smile on his lips as he inched closer towards her. "Come on, Kamui…its cold…let's go back home…" His voice was pleading as if suspecting Kamui's real reason for being outside but he decided to ignore it.

"…how did you…?"

"…I was coming to visit…" Kamui cursed under her breath but let him go on. "…then I noticed you were coming this way…come on, Kamui," he said, "let's go back inside…"

Both were silent as they took in the cold before Kamui shook her head.

"I can't…"

"Yes…yes, you can…come on," Katsu pleaded, extending a hand towards her only for the princess to take a step back and shake her head again. "Kamui…"

"I can't…I'm sorry…" She turned to leave and wondered if Katsu would let her but then he cried out,

"What is all this about, Kamui!?"

"You know what this is about…" she told him, not turning around.

"No, I don't…Kamui…if this…if this is about Mother…it wasn't your fault…"

"Yes, it was!" Kamui turned to face her brother, suddenly screaming, red eyes almost glowing. "I brought that blade with me…and I let it kill her…and I could have killed you and Ryoma and Aqua if I had been given the chance!" For a moment, Katsu didn't know what to say, but then he shook his head and said,

"That's not true…Kamui…listen to me…they…the Nohrians…they…" But Kamui just shook her head.

"No…it was me…I brought the sword home and I'm the only one that deserves to be punished…"

"And you'll leave!?"

"…I don't belong here…"

"Yes you do! You're my sister, damn it!"

"Not anymore!"

Kamui and Katsu glared at each other as the wind began to howl in the night, as Kamui's eyes glowed in the moonlight. Suddenly, Katsu sighed and shook his head. "Fine…if you want to leave…" he began to unsheathe his own sword, pointing it at Kamui, whose eyes widen in surprise, as he pointed the blade towards her. "If…if you want to leave…you'll have to go through me, first! You'll come back home Kamui, even if I have to drag you bleeding!"

And he charged, but Kamui was quicker; she punched him in the face, only for her to receive an elbow to her stomach. She relented, holding her pained stomach as Katsu turned to strike again, only for Kamui to tackle him to the ground, sending them both crashing against the dirt.

"You don't understand, Katsu!" Kamui cried, as her bodyweight kept him pinned. "You don't…"

"I understand enough!" he cried back, glaring. "You want to run away! You think that'll make things better!?" He managed to free his hand from Kamui's grip and slammed a fist towards her side, sending her down to the ground and off him. Katsu got up quickly and tried to tackle her to the ground only for Kamui to roll out of the way before upper cutting him and sending a few steps back.

"You think I don't know that!?" the princess cried back in anger; Katsu tried to hit her again but Kamui blocked it and held his arms back.

"Then why are you running away!?" he yelled, trying to push her down once more. "Do you think it will just all magically go away when you do!? Mother would still be dead, Kamui!" And for a moment, the princess's glare disappeared as she thought back. He was right of course. Leaving wouldn't make things right again…Mother would still be dead (and so would Gunther) and it would still be her doing. But he didn't know…he didn't know the whole truth…that no matter where she ran, she'll be dead either way.

In Nohr, the King wanted her dead and in Hoshido…how long until they wanted her dead, too?

(And she needed to leave…before she was tempted back…)

"I can do what I want, Katsu!" Kamui cried out, pushing him back. "You are just people I met days ago! You're no more family than the one I have back in Nohr!"

"You…!" Katsu tried pushing back, but the strength of his sister was stronger than his; he could see it…her eyes were glowing and her…he could see the horns and face of a dragon appear in a swirl of water as he stood face to face with the dragon that had almost killed Aqua. He cried out in surprised fear as the face inched closer and closer and then—

 _"I'm sorry…"_ was the last thing he heard as his world turned dark.

* * *

Kamui was gone.

She had left in the cover of the night, while everyone was sleeping; Saizo and Suzukaze had found an unconscious Katsu near the palace entrance, whose bruises and face told everything Ryoma already knew.

He ordered the ninja and the servants to keep quiet about the escape, but he knew it would be already too late. Someone would be told sooner or later and those lords' words would prove true.

But there was a part of him that was shaking. Kamui was gone because she blamed herself for Mother's dead but Ryoma knew that wasn't entirely true.

He let out a long and loud sigh as he called for Saizo.

"Sir?"

"…get me my siblings and Aqua," he began, "Please…make sure they are not followed…" Saizo was silent for a moment before he bowed and disappeared. "Oh…Kamui…I'm so sorry…" And he sat there, his head on his hands and sighed.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hinoka couldn't believe her eyes the moment they stepped into the room.

She knew Ryoma was keeping some things a secret from her…but this…she never expected this.

It was the Queen of Hoshido, safe and sound but rather weak. Everyone had thought her dead and they had seen the body, how could it…?

"….you knew she was alive…all this time…Ryoma…?"

Hinoka glanced at her younger brother, fuming next to their eldest, meanwhile Takumi and Sakura and Aqua crowded near the Queen, holding her hands and crying in relief to see her safe and alive.

"Katsu…listen I…"

"No…you listen to me," he was whispering, trying really hard to make sure no one else heard him, much less the Queen. "why would you keep this from us…? Or was it because you wanted to wait until Kamui decided to leave!?"

"Katsu, listen…I…"

"She was miserable! And you—"

"Brother…" Hinoka interjected, placing a hand on Katsu's shoulder. "Go see to Mother…I want to talk to Ryoma…"

"But…"

"Do it for me…"

Katsu looked at Hinoka, eyes red with tears, and then back at Ryoma who had his head lowered in shame. He nodded once and walked towards his other siblings muttering to himself, "Kamui was right…we're nothing but liars…"

"Ryoma…" Hinoka began only for Ryoma to raise a hand and shake his hand.

"I know what you are going to say, sister…please, spare me…"

"And why should I?" the eldest princess asked, sounding angry. "You kept her away from her children, Ryoma and you expect me not to get angry at you. Kamui is gone, Ryoma…she's gone and she thinks her mother is dead."

"How could you have expect me to—"

"You should have been honest about your suspicions, Ryoma," Hinoka told him. "I expected something like this from Takumi…but from you…"

"And what if she had decided to run off anyway?"

"You don't know that…you couldn't have possibly known that…"

Both glared at each other, before Hinoka let out a loud sigh and stare at the Queen and her crying siblings.

"…are you planning to tell her?" Hinoka asked.

"About…?"

"Kamui leaving…"

"…in a few hours' time…she's still too weak…to be told that Kamui's gone would do her more harm than good…" Ryoma sighed. "…and then…I'll tell her why her child has gone…"

"No, you won't…" Hinoka shook her head. "Seeing as you already upset all of us, I don't see the need for another person to be upset with you, much less Mother…"

"But…"

"She needs to heal…" Hinoka pointed out, before she sighed again. "…still…I hope you are ready, Ryoma…"

"For what…?"

"…to kill our sister…"

"Hinoka…you…"

"She won't be welcomed back, Ryoma…and now, she's joined the enemy…and we…we will have no choice…they'll want her head…"

"I won't let them…"

"How…? You couldn't even trust her before and now she's gone. Why do you suddenly care?"

"She's my sister, too, Hinoka…"

"And she's gone…and we'll have no choice but to make an example of her…unless a miracle happens…Kamui is not coming back home alive…"

* * *

And that's a wrap.

Now that Kamui's made her choice, I wonder what happens next...Hinoka knows Kamui won't be welcome back and she's making sure Ryoma knows this, even he is the ruling monarch for Hoshido, he can't control people by force.

Next chapter, finally Kamui will reunite with her other family and things would unfold.

Don't worry, I will try to keep my update schedule, one chapter a week, but I can't make promises...but this is an early Christmas gift for all who have favorite and reviewed this story as well as followed...it makes me really happy.

Please read and review and catch you next update.


	6. A Dark Embrace

**A Dark Embrace**

* * *

Marx sighed as he examined the map once more; it had been some time since he had taken command and many things had changed.

The soldiers were not the same; new recruits, fresh out of training and raring to go (or desert). He still had trouble remembering the names of the captains that had joined him for this expedition.

The Hoshidan capital was at least a three days march; supplies would only last for two, not that they weren't used to it.

His first year in the frontlines had been nothing short of a disaster. Hoshidan forces constantly tried to break them apart while bandits—most likely hired by the Hoshidan captains—stole their supplies two days in the campaign and left them to starve. They had been lucky then, and managed to return back to Nohr with aching bones and empty stomachs but they had come back alive and now the same thing was happening except that there was no bandits to blame. Their supplies were running out fast and it wouldn't be long until they were starving again.

But he just couldn't pack up and leave…not after hearing those reports…not after hearing that…

The reports had been small and insignificant at first; his Father had been fuming after hearing the reports—it had been oddly satisfying to see his Father so angry after seeing that smile on his face for days on end when Kamui and Gunther had gone missing.

King Garon had called the reports rubbish but they kept on coming.

Marx couldn't remember the last time his Father had been so angry; he and his siblings on the other hand, had been on a different mood.

Elise was smiling and laughing again, Camilla was also smiling as was Leon.

Their sister was safe. Their sister was alive. Their sister—

As soon as they heard the rumors, his younger siblings pestered him nonstop to go towards Hoshido.

"And do what?" he remembered asking with a smile on his face.

"Get Kamui back, Brother!" Elise had cried, jumping up and down, with tears in her eyes and a smile.

And so, he was here—well, he and Camilla and Leon and Elise, despite telling the latter to stay behind, the little girl wouldn't budge.

It had taken quite some time for his Father to agree to let them go.

The King had protested, wondering why he, of all people, would care.

Marx knew the truth—Camilla just knew half of it as did Leon—that Kamui was not related to them. She was a Hoshidan by birth, taken by his Father as a prisoner in retaliation for the death of the Nohrian Queen, they had never meant to know about her or meet her.

They had met by chance; Elise had mentioned seeing a girl near that old abandoned fort and curiosity had eventually won over. Their Father lied, of course, but the girl's appearance was too foreign, her name too alien and soon, Marx knew the truth; Camilla had assumed the King had had an affair with a woman of Hoshidan descent but kept it a secret as to not lose influence in the court.

And now, she was their beloved sister, not by blood, but their sister all the same and Marx would be damned if he left her behind.

He could still remember those days of despair.

Elise would cry constantly, trying in vain to pretend nothing was wrong. Camilla, poor Camilla, had destroyed a practice dummy in anger before falling to her knees and crying out for her poor missing sister. Leon would try to distract himself with his books; he never did finish reading the first page before he threw the book away in anger. Her servants back at the old fortress, too, tried their best to hide their own misery with varying degrees of success and many broken plates. As for Marx, he just trained. He trained and trained but in his mind he also wept.

His mind kept dragging him back to that fateful day; Kamui had been so excited.

Her first day outside had been a sight to behold. She had been rather skittish, looking about and around, asking questions faster than they could answer them. It had been rather amusing, trying to see Camilla and Elise keep up with their sister—her excitement died as soon as she reached the castle, though and Marx knew why.

Father had called for her presence and sent her off the same day.

Gunther and Joker had accompanied her along with Ganz—that swine—and they were off. The next thing he knew, Joker was in a panic, unable to find Kamui or Gunther and Ganz was nowhere to be seen.

They had been gone for days and everyone had assumed the worst.

Father had not cared, though. He had been in a good mood—he had tried hiding it from Elise though, but it was hard not to notice him smiling more and being more jovial. And then the reports came and his mood turned sour just as fast.

And now, Marx and his siblings were here.

And—

"S-sir?"

Marx looked up from the map and turned to face a young man in armor; he held a lance firmly in place and sounded nervous.

"What's the matter, soldier?" the prince asked.

The soldier took a deep breath, or seemed to behind that helmet, and said, "A…a stranger has arrived at camp, s-sir!"

"A stranger? Friend or foe?"

"S-she…umm…doesn't…well…she wanted to talk to you…sir…" Marx was still staring at him before he added, "She ca-carries no weapons, sir…"

"…I see…" Marx gave the soldier a nod. "Let her come, then…but keep your wits about you, this could be a trap." The soldier saluted.

"S-sir!" he cried and then went to get the stranger.

 _Hmm…odd…_ Marx thought as he waited. _Perhaps a messenger from Father…? But if so, why didn't she identify herself as such…? Unless…_

Then, the stranger appeared; she was taller than the young soldier but not taller than Marx. Her white hair and red eyes were a rare sight and her long ears were uncommon. The armor she wore was made off odd patterns of blacks and silvers and the long cape she carried was as blue as the sea.

She had a few scratches on her face and looked about ready to collapse but she stood firmly as the soldier quietly announced that she had arrived.

Marx was speechless for a whole second, before he rushed towards the girl and hugged her. The girl just closed her eyes and then hugged him back.

The young soldier watched this in awe, before he quickly excused himself from the scene, realizing it would do him no good to stay and watch.

Finally, Marx let go of her, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You came back," he said, smiling. Kamui just nodded but didn't smile.

"…I…I know, Marx…" An odd statement, the oldest prince thought, but what did it matter? She was back and…and she _knew_.

"…You know…?" Marx asked, making Kamui nod as she closed her eyes.

"I know…" she repeated and opened her eyes. "…I'm a princess of Hoshido…and I came back…"

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, I know...but here it is. Sorry for not updating last week like I was suppose to, got writer's block when writing this one.

Finally, Kamui reunites with her older brother, and on the next with her other siblings and then the King...and then a special mission begins; those who read the original Strings story would know what I'm talking about, but don't worry, I will make some changes to surprise you. For now, just enjoy.

Zash101: Sorry for taking this long to answer and hopefully this chapter answer that question; perhaps I should correct the last chapter and make it more obvious that she's unarmed...sorry about the confusion, though.

Anyway, please read and review and see you next chapter!


	7. The King and the Princess

**The King and the Princess**

* * *

The reunion went as well as Marx expected; hugs, tears, laughs, and warnings.

Elise and Camilla had almost tackled her to the ground the moment they had set their eyes on her. Leon, on the other hand, followed behind slowly, letting them have their time before crashing into Kamui's arms and hugging her tight, muttering something along the lines of "If you ever do this to us again, I'll curse you…you hear me…?"

Kamui had a sad smile all throughout the reunion, or at least, as happy as one could be after realizing that their whole life had been a lie. She was taking it better than he thought she would, Marx noted, but there was still this cloud in her eyes—her eyes, so unnatural and at times, frightening, seemed to glow with some sudden emotion.

(Was it hate, the prince wondered sadly. Hate for the lies, for the past?)

She had warned them about a Hoshidan force coming their way, immediately arguing Marx to retreat as she did not wish to confront them.

"But Kamui!" Elise had said, looking at her up and down; Kamui was dirty, visibly exhausted and from the sounds coming from her stomach, famished. "We can't just go back! Not when you're like this! You need to rest!" Kamui had just patted Elise's head affectionately, and shook her head.

"No…this can't wait…I'll feel better once we reach h—Nohr…" She caught herself before she could say it; Elise and Leon had not noticed, but their older sister had. Camilla just nodded, a sad smile on her face, as if realizing that something was wrong and turned to Elise.

"If it makes you feel better, darling…how about Kamui rides with me and Marzia, hmm? She can fly with me instead of hurting her little toes."

"…but…"

"I can get something to eat if you want me too," Kamui interjected and then sent a look to Marx, pleading him with her eyes to just leave.

The prince nodded, and in seconds, had mobilized the army and ordered a retreat. When the captains, vehemently questioned him, he shook his head and said that a messenger had arrived telling him dire news: the Hoshidans had found about them and they were set to meet them by the border near the Chasm.

"No disrespect, young sir, but do you truly believe that we cannot take them?" one of the captains asked, looking positively red in the face.

"If I were to be honest with you, no…I do not." Marx told him, raising a hand before the other captains could argue. "But it is not a matter of trust…it has come to my attention that the Hoshidans are sending a large army to meet us…and in case you have not noticed, our food supplies would not last long…and…the first cavalry is gone."

"…what?"

"And not just them. Men have gone missing in the last few days…not in missing as in _dead_ , no…they have just gone missing…"

The captains were in an uproar but decided to hold no more arguments with the prince as they mobilized their men.

Men had been leaving the frontlines constantly now…others had just ran back home while others abandoned their captains and generals to their luck. Marx had, at first when these things began to happen, assumed that the men had gotten spooked of facing the Hoshidan army but as more and more men began to disappear, he knew now that it was not the case.

And it wasn't just the army that was in disarray.

Nohr was in no better shape now than it had been almost twenty years ago.

The war was killing the land, slowly suffocating it with years of bad crops and constant fighting. People were less eager to join the fight and those that did were under the threat of the King's wrath or Hoshido's own. Back home, the people struggled to survive; those in the underground of the capital resorted to stealing and killing while others just lived on to get by or joined the army under the false pretense that at least in the castle they'll have food to eat.

But the castle's luxuries were but a façade to the real problem; sure, he and his siblings never went hungry, nor did the servants and knights and soldiers but in the end at what cost.

Food was not constant like it had been many years back (and even then, the people still struggled) but there had been hope. A light at the end of the tunnel that would assure the people's happiness and put an end to the war but all had ended tragically when the second Queen of Nohr perished in an assassin's attack.

His Father had been different then.

He was less vicious and more caring; his stepmother had changed him for the better in the five years they had been together but then, she died and the other women in his life shattered his soul and antagonized his children until there were no more children (and women) left; Marx and his four siblings were the only ones to remain but there had been one, a young girl, whose name he could no longer remember. She had left the moment Father killed the Hoshidan King (and kidnapped its princess) and her disappearance broke his Father even more.

He never did talk about it. He never wanted to.

But Marx knew they couldn't keep going like this; he loved his Father but sometimes…

Marx shook his head as he and his men headed home.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kamui had been crying throughout the whole trip back to Nohr.

She had not gone into hysterics, and was just silently crying; Camilla and Elise were all over her the moment they saw her tears.

The younger princess asked her if anything hurt and Kamui just shook her head. Camilla had asked her if she wanted some water before the hiccups could take over and Kamui still shook her head.

She kept on crying until they reached the capital, at which point, she had recovered, but just barely.

Marx knew the reason for her tears, though and Camilla and Leon and Elise had suspected it; Elise had asked him if they'll hold a service for old Gunther and the oldest prince had nodded.

It was the least they could do for the old man who had probably gave his life for Kamui.

(He'll miss him and their training sessions but he knew that Kamui would miss him the most.)

They were rather surprised when Iago, their Father's advisor, met them at the gates.

He looked slightly stunned to see Kamui before he frowned and shook his head as if debating what to say. "The King requests your presence, girl," he spat, annoyed. "Also yours, young prince," he said, directing a look at Marx, who returned it.

Camilla glared at him as she held unto Kamui's shoulders, stopping the girl from going anywhere.

"Can't this wait?" she asked. "Kamui has just returned and she needs rest…"

"I'm fine," Kamui said; she no longer looked like she had been crying but she didn't look happy.

"You barely can keep yourself awake, sister," Leon interjected, recalling how Kamui had fallen asleep on Camilla's back as they flew on top of her wyvern, and how she was constantly opening and closing her eyes as they walked to the castle.

"I'm fine…" Kamui repeated, leaving no room for argument.

"Let us all hope you are," Iago sneered and marched towards the open doors.

Kamui made a move to follow after the advisor, only to be held in place by Camilla.

"…sister…" she murmured, trying to shake her off delicately.

"Kamui…won't you reconsider?" the eldest princess asked softly.

"Yeah, Kamui…come on…you and big brother can see Father later," Elise told her, taking her hand into hers and giving it a squeeze.

The white haired princess just shook her head and sighed, "It would be better to get this over with now…"

"But sister…"

"I'm fine, Elise…the King just wants to see me…after he sees me, then I can rest…okay…?"

For a moment, Marx's blood turned cold and his face lost all its color.

Marx wasn't stupid; he knew that his Father wanted to see her again only to send her to her death for one reason or another.

The King likely suspected that Kamui knew the truth, and if he was smart, would kill her on the spot before she had a chance to attack him. But Kamui wasn't a monster; he knew that, his siblings knew that…but his Father didn't care. And here was his (adopted) sister, accepting her punishment as if she really wanted to die…as if she really wanted to…

"…Please, reconsider, Kamui…" Marx began. "You don't look so well…what good would it do if…"

"He won't care, Marx," was Kamui's answer, her red eyes almost glowing.

And then, she followed after Iago, looking down at the ground as she did so, with the other princes and princesses looking on.

"Well, then…tired and moody…certainly didn't expect it from Kamui…" Camilla muttered with a shake of her head. She turned to Marx and gave him a small smile. "Let's go then, brother…"

"He doesn't want to see you…it would be better for you to go and rest…"

"Bah! And let you take all the punishment alone?" Camilla went on, smiling sweetly. "My dear Marx…if Father is planning to punish you both, the least he can do is punish all of us…wouldn't you say?"

* * *

The King had wanted to throw his axe at the brat the moment he saw her.

It would have been so easy…no one would have to know, but he relented. He had called his son over as well to explain to him why he had returned back home.

(He wanted her _dead! dead! dead!_ Why had she even returned?)

The plan had been so simple; if Ganz failed, that cursed sword would activate and kill her. He had even made absolutely sure that Ganz told her who had ordered her death. He wanted to break her…he wanted to tear her apart!

Gunther, however, had been collateral damage; the old fool had cared too much for that Hoshidan brat and now he was dead (but not her).

She was alive; she was breathing; she was living; she was—

She was back.

The Hoshidan brat stood before him; she was dirty and exhausted but she still stared at the King as he glared. Iago, too, had arrived, and was in his place nearby, looking bored. Seconds later, the King was surprised to see his children arrive and he glanced at the brat who stared back; they stood like that for a while before Marx said,

"Father…" Garon raised his hand immediately, cutting his son off. He then glared at Kamui and pointed a finger as he stood up from his throne.

"You," he began, seething. "What are you doing here?"

For a moment, nobody spoke. Marx was staring at his Father with a strange look in his eyes, while Camilla and Leon and Elise blinked in confusion, as if wondering why their Father had spoken so.

They all knew he was affectionate by nature but he cared for them all the same; while they were in the halls and when war was not being fought outside, he'll smile and pat their heads and try to spend time with everyone; but he didn't anymore, not since the killings, not since Shenmei had…even so, asking that had left a bad taste in their mouth.

But Marx knew the real reason why he'll talk to her like that…why he'll glare and scream.

She wasn't his daughter and Kamui knew it and nothing was stopping the brat to repay him back in tenfold for what he had done to her Father, the King of Hoshido.

But she wasn't moving.

She was just…staring.

"…perhaps she came back to spy on you, Your Majesty," Iago muttered, getting a glare from Marx and Camilla, while Elise looked on confused and Leon gave the advisor a dark look.

"Father!" Marx cried out. "You cannot possibly believe that—" Garon caught him off, immediately crying out,

"And yet she is back! She knows the truth! So why is she here!?" He could see the confusion in his other children's eyes; could see the tears forming in Elise's eyes but at that moment he didn't care. He wanted this Hoshidan brat _gone! gone! gone!_

"…she has returned as a spy for the Hoshidans, sir…that is the only explanation," the advisor went on again, only for Marx to cry out,

"HOW DARE YOU, VERMIN!?"

"Then why is she back? If not to betray us…"

"Kamui would never—"

"ENOUGH!" Garon roared out, turning to glare at both his son and advisor before turning to face Kamui. She was still staring (was she waiting to strike, he wondered). "Why are you back, _girl_?" Kamui said nothing. "You know that you are no child of mine. You are the child of the King of Hoshido…" His children gasped as Marx continued to glare at the advisor; now they knew; now they would hate her. "You know the truth! So why have you come back!? WHY!? Tell me—"

"The Queen of Hoshido is dead," was the brat's simple answer.

No one spoke; his children were staring at their not-sister, who stared at the King as he stood there.

Suddenly, Garon let out a loud laugh and sat in his throne; how sad! The brat had come back because her Mother was dead…how delightful!

"So," he began with a chuckle, "you return because your Mother is dead?" The brat flinched but said nothing in retaliation as Garon let out another laugh. "Hahahaha! She dies and you return! How very amusing!" The King then lost his smile and his glare returned. "And what makes you think you'll be welcome back, hmm? The Queen dies and you suddenly think that—"

"…they think I killed her," Kamui began, her expression blank, "and I'm no longer welcome there…"

"And? Why would I care for you, brat?"

"Father…" Marx was pleading, as if asking his Father to reconsider but he wouldn't budge. Not until the girl gave him a good reason to not kill her.

The Queen of Hoshido was dead…a great way to demoralize the enemy army or create an even bigger threat.

(Her sword was gone; and that's how he knew who had done the killing and he smiled on the inside for some reason.)

"…then what do you want me to do?" the girl asked, suddenly tired.

"…what do I want?" Garon repeated, sounding intrigued. "I want you—"

"Father! Father!"

It was Elise, his sweet and kind Elise, running towards Kamui and hugging her from behind. The brat had just reacted with a strange sigh, but had not stopped the hug.

"Please, Father…give…give Kamui another chance…! Please!"

"Elise…" the brat murmured, but the younger princess shook her head.

"Please…Father…there must be something…big sister Kamui can do…please don't take her away…"

Something in his heart broke, as he heard his daughter's begging.

A part of him couldn't believe it; the girl still loved this child even after knowing the truth about her. He had feared this; he had not thought much back those years back when he lied in the spur of the moment when they had found out about her.

The King had convinced himself that she was a weapon and would be used accordingly but then his children had found her out and now she was their sister and he…and he wanted her dead. He wanted her dead because of what the Hoshidans had done to Shenmei; he wanted her dead because of what the Hoshidans had done to his 'other' daughter but mostly he wanted her dead because it reminded him of a time of despair and loneliness. The Hoshidan brat represented everything wrong with this world; his people dying, his kingdom collapsing and his men deserting him and now his children were taking her side.

How could he not hate her? How could he not want to kill her? How could he not—

But Elise was looking at him, unshed tears on her eyes, begging with all her might that her 'sister' be allowed to live. The girl wasn't as naïve as she made herself out to be; she knew the King's punishment would end once Kamui's life was extinguished.

He stared her down, as Elise continued to hug her, staring at him with desperation on her eyes, then, he sighed and placed a hand on his head and then glared at the brat.

"Fine…perhaps you are in luck after all…" the King muttered; he noticed his children breathe out a sigh of relief as he said so and his glare returned. "…this is your only chance, so listen well…" He glanced at Iago who just nodded before turning to look at the tired girl. "…I have received word in the past few days about talks of rebellion from the Ice Tribe…perhaps you are familiar with them? Anyway, your mission…would be to return order to the tribe…I do not care how you do it…kill them…let them live…I do not care. End this problem and perhaps…I would reconsider your loyalty…"

Kamui nodded.

"However," the King went on, a mad look on his eyes, "this is your mission…and so…you will do this alone. Prove to me that your loyalty is as strong as your will to live." Marx and Camilla gasped while Leon shook his head and Elise held unto Kamui tighter, concern in her eyes.

But Kamui just nodded and bowed and then she was gone, followed closely by her siblings save Marx, who turned a pleading look towards his Father.

"Father…won't…won't…you reconsider…sending her off like that…she'll…"

"I have made my demands, Marx…she is lucky that I'm not sending her off as she is…because I was rather tempted…now…about your retreat…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay...had trouble with this chapter...and had to cut it a bit at the end...but it wasn't much of it; next chapter Kamui meets up with an old friend and a special surprise kicks in!

Fire Emblem Fates is coming next month, yeah! too bad I have no money...ha! So, if you have seen some english names, I will have to disappoint you...I will be using the japanese names for this fic (except for a few; I'm not calling Iago, Macbeth)...so if anyone is confused I will post the name changes here in the author's note like this:

Marx (Jap) = Xander (Eng)

This is mostly for you readers out there that are more familiar with English names than Japanese names...but I will be posting this list eventually on the prologue and not on every chapter.

Hope you enjoy and leave a review! And see you next update, which hopefully won't be at the end of next month!


	8. Maidens of the Ice Village

**Maidens of the Ice Village**

* * *

The princess had returned; she was back and she was safe.

And for a second, Flora could pretend to be happy but then she'll recall the weeks prior and her mood would turn sour.

She could still recall the worry and despair that loomed over the old fortress; could still recall how Joker—poor Joker—would constantly blame himself over and over again for losing sight of his Master and Gunther. No one could placate him. Not Felicia, not Lilith…not her. No matter how many times they told him the fault was not with him, the guilt would never leave him.

Flora could still remember how angry she felt those days, towards herself, towards Kamui and then she'll sigh and shake her head only for the anger to return again.

The princess had not seen the broken plates, the broken cups, the clumsiness…she had not seen how her most loyal servant broke apart with guilt.

Felicia, on the other hand, was the perfect maid, still worried but more diligent than Joker during those days. Her sister's worry had clouded her mind almost constantly, distracting her from her own mistakes; where Joker broke plates and cups and would trip while looking down, Felicia would walk straight and catch the plates and cups, balancing them neatly on the palm of her hand. The change was almost surreal and too painful to get a good laugh at.

For the most part, she and Lilith had remained the same; Flora would stick to her duties while Lilith would stick to hers. The younger girl, however, tried to be as positive as possible. She had made friends with the new guard that had come a few days ago and would constantly exchange stories with him and tell them to the lonely servants. She had made them laugh once or twice, but it was still not enough. Kamui and Gunther were still missing and so the awful mood remained.

And then, the letter arrived.

It wasn't unusual for Flora and Felicia to hear from their Father. He would send them letters every chance he got; the letters would be short and to the point, asking about their health and their mood and nothing else. He never asked about their life in the castle or about the princess or about their friends. Felicia would never get to tell him about the book she and Kamui read days back or how Flora and Kamui stayed up all night to take care of an injured bird that one time. No, their Father never asked about those silly things and the girls understood.

He didn't want to be constantly reminded of their new home, their new life.

She could still remember the day they had been stolen from their home; a group of Nohrians sent by the King had been visiting to discuss a border issue with her Father and when the talks ended and on the cover of night, she and Felicia had been taken. By the time her Father and the tribe had found out, it was already too late. The King had given him an ultimatum: serve Nohr or watch his children die. Their Father agreed with the King's terms but in turn, Flora and Felicia were reduced to serving as maids for a sheltered princess while the Ice Tribe did the Nohrians' dirty work.

But the letter changed everything.

She had read it over and over again to make sure she had not misunderstood…once, then twice…then…

He wanted them to escape. He wanted them to return back home. He had a plan to save the tribe from the King of Nohr's tyranny and he wasn't planning on leaving behind his children.

The letter explained how he had managed to strike a deal with a few rebels from Cheve to escape the Nohrian's tyrannical rule and move the tribe to Hoshidan lands where they would be safe from Garon's reach.

It was an insane plan but it might just work…!

And then Felicia had caught her reading the letter and once she skimped through the contents had argued with her; the argument wasn't bad, but there was a strange light on her younger sister's eyes as she shook her head and said it was a terrible idea over and over again. At first, Flora was confused by her sister's reaction. Did she not want to go back home? Of course, Felicia said it wasn't that…it was just…she was just worried about Kamui and Gunther…and begged her to at least wait until they heard back from Kamui before they made their decision.

The conversation had ended there.

Flora could still remember the glare she had given her and the shame that followed soon after.

Kamui might have been the King's daughter but to blame her entirely for what her father had done was wrong. Felicia knew this but Flora…Flora wanted to get angry but she was lashing against the wrong person and it bothered her.

The princess had been nothing but kind to them since they arrived, as had Gunther and Joker, surprisingly, given his attitude. She had encouraged Felicia when she fell, helped her up and smiled at her without getting angry. She would praise Flora on a job well done and later ask if she was free to play hide-n-seek with Elise as they were missing one person and many other things.

Life had not been terribly bad under Kamui but then Flora would be reminded of the King's cruelty and shake her head.

Kamui's kindness would never make things better; she didn't know.

She would never know why they had to leave…but to do so now was out of question. They had waited too long.

New guards had been posted on the fortress a few days after Kamui had gone missing.

Lilith's friend, the knight with unruly hair, would stop almost constantly in the castle, asking questions. They were innocent questions, like how their day was and if they needed anything from the market or something of the sort. Other days, the questions were about Kamui and then about Gunther and sometimes they were about them. Joker ignored him, however, while Flora and Felicia didn't really know what to say.

If they were to escape now, they would get caught and charged with treason.

Escaping now, for the time being, was impossible so all they had to do was wait.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kamui had still not returned to the old fortress when the new guard stopped by.

He was sweating and out of breath, as if he had ran all the way from the capital to the old fortress. Lilith trailed after him, worried and wondering out lout why he was in a rush.

"I need extra hands!" he replied, looking at Joker and the two maids that stood nearby.

"What?"

"Extra hands!" the knight yelled again.

"Extra hands for what?" Joker asked, sounding tired. "And please stop yelling…you are annoying."

"For Lady Kamui!" the knight shouted, giving the butler an annoyed look.

"Lady Kamui?" Joker's mood changed almost instantly. He had a smile on his face and seemed about ready to serve. "Then out with it, man! What does Master Kamui need?"

"Help! She's off by her own to the Forlorn Woods!"

"WHAT!?"

"The Forlorn!?"

Everyone in the jump almost jump in shock when they heard it.

Flora knew all about the Forlorn; she and Felicia would sometimes go and play near the woods when they were young but they had always been warned about the dangers of the Forlorn.

Everyone in Nohr knew about the Forlorn—they called it the home of evil spirits and it had recently become a home to the Faceless as well. The Forlorn was a place where one went to meet an early grave unless one knew the route through the dense woods they would be fine but Kamui had never been outside the old fortress…and now she was heading straight to an early grave.

"That's why I need the help!" the knight shouted again once the group had settled down. "The King sent her off to deal with the tribe that lives beyond!"

Suddenly, Flora turned pale. She could faintly feel Felicia's hand holding unto her arm and tugging it as if trying to keep her from fainting.

So, the King had sent her to…! No…this wasn't…this wasn't…supposed to happen.

Princess Kamui had been sent to do her father's dirty work; the King had found out about their plan and was now sending the princess to finish them off and now…she was asking for help!?

"And why…pray tell," Joker began, glancing at the two girls before glaring at the knight, "did she go off alone? Does she have a death wish!?"

 _And where was Gunther!?_ Flora wanted to yell. _Why wasn't he stopping her!?_

"I hope not…" the knight began, shaking his head. "The King…sent her off…alone…the Pri—I mean, someone, asked me to get her help…if you catch what I mean…" He turned to look at the maids, oblivious to their nervousness. "And he mentioned you might be able to help Ka—I mean, Lady Kamui…"

"Us…?" Flora muttered, looking lost as her sister nodded slowly and replied,

"…for directions, right…?" The knight nodded.

"Yes! And please, hurry! I will wait for you by the entrance!" And with those finally words, the knight was gone.

Immediately after, the room grew silent as both Lilith and Joker looked at the girls.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Lilith said, breaking the silence, as she began playing with her braid nervously. "Perhaps…if you told Mister Joker directions…he'll get…Kamui to…"

"No!" Flora shouted. "It's fine! It's fine!" She shook her head and repeated, "I…it's fine…"

"Are you absolutely sure?" That was Joker. "Perhaps you should stay behind…for your health…the last thing we want is more people to go…missing…" He gave them a pointed look then, as if suspecting that something was amiss. Flora flinched as Lilith lightly smacked him in the arm.

"Ah! Mister Joker! They would never—"

(Yes…yes they would…he's right...oh gods…he is right…)

"I'm not saying anything!" Joker cried out, glaring at the younger girl.

"You sure are!" Lilith fired back, fuming. "You are suggesting treason! You are assuming things!"

 _But he was right,_ Flora wanted to say but stopped herself and just shook her head.

"It's fine…we…we will go…" she told them, holding unto Felicia and pulling her towards herself as if seeking comfort. Her sister nodded and said,

"Let us get our things ready…and…and we'll meet you at the entrance…okay?"

Joker nodded.

"Fine…and do hurry, if you would."

Felicia nodded once more and pulled Flora towards their rooms; their choice was obvious but it didn't mean they had to like it.

They would be free but in turn…

…Kamui would have to die.

* * *

 **SPOILER ALERT FOR SOME STORY/SUPPORT SPOILERS INCOMING...!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Finally some focus on my two favorite maids! With Flora being the center of attention! Yeah! (Why doesn't she support with other characters!?) Anyway, originally, Felicia was in the dark about the whole kidnapping plot that got them working for Kamui in the original game, according to supports and during Flora's chapter in Conquest, if I remember right.

In my last story, Felicia sticks with Kamui like normal but in this one...well...I guess I don't have to spell it out but its pretty obvious.

Next chapter...I will probably post it before Fates' release or after...since it took a while to work this one in...

But anyway...next chapter...Kamui and Katsu take center stage again; and a reunion as well, originally the reunion was going to happen this chapter but I decided to dedicate this chapter to Flora and Felicia and it got to a point I just couldn't fit the reunion scene here...sorry about that...but at least they get to meet the knight with unruly hair before Kamui does, though! So that's something!

Do read and review and catch you next chapter! Have a nice day!


	9. Of Friends and Conflicts

**Of Friends and Conflicts**

The Forlorn Woods were dark and foreboding and Kamui couldn't help but feel a chill ran down her spine.

There were dead trees everywhere; puddles of mud and grime as well, and that smell! It smelled like the dead in this place but still, Kamui pressed on. She walked over the mud and grime and avoided the fallen branches trying to find her way out.

She didn't know how long she'll be trapped in these woods.

Perhaps she should have taken a few more days to plan but Kamui knew that time was not something she had.

She barely had had time for a bath and a meal before Iago sent her on her way, telling her to head through the woods of Forlorn to get to the mountains and then meet the Ice Tribe and put an end to their rebellion. But she didn't know how.

She figured she could try to talk to the leader, whoever it was…and then…and then what?

The princess wouldn't know what to say.

Kamui had only taken this mission to get away from Garon and now she had to go through with it.

She had come back to Nohr to die and now she'll get her wish but then she'll remember Elise and Camilla and Leon and Marx and she'll let out a cry.

Soon after their meeting with Garon and the revelation that she was not their real sister, Elise had hugged her tight and told her that it didn't matter what everyone else said, she was still her big sister and that would never change. Camilla had just let out a loud sob and had hugged both her and little Elise, crying out that she still loved her little sister so much. Leon just shook his head with a smile, assuring her that despite everything, she was still his (annoying) big sister (he also slyly added that they assumed Garon had had an affair with a Hoshidan and that they had accepted that fact long ago before Marx smacked him in the head).

And Marx…Marx just stood there with a smile on his face and said nothing.

And Kamui had wanted to get angry at him too but she couldn't muster the strength to do so. Perhaps she didn't know all the details about her kidnapping but she knew that Marx was not to blame for her current misery.

Her Father, her real father, was dead because of the King of Nohr (and her).

She hated the man that had snatched her away from her Mother and siblings. She hated the man that had used her as a weapon of conquest. And she hated the man that had made her kill her own Mother.

The only thing that had stopped Kamui from outright turning into that monster again was the presence of her adoptive siblings.

They had comforted her; they had hugged her and told her that no matter what, they still loved her and that they were sorry for what happened to her real Mother. And Kamui remembered crying.

She cried because she had been planning to do what the King of Nohr had done to her; she would have left her siblings without a Father.

In her mind, it would have been poetic justice.

The King of Nohr would be killed by the princess he had kidnapped…it would have been perfect.

And yet, killing him wouldn't bring her parents back. Killing him would just make her adoptive siblings miserable because for all that he was, Garon was still their Father and they loved him. But she stopped loving him the moment she found out the truth back in the bridge; there had been some doubts but those doubts just shattered into pieces when her Mother died in her arms.

To Kamui, the King of Nohr was a monster and she hated him with all her might.

But then, when she thought of his children, she sighed and decided…for them.

The only reason she'll keep the King alive was because of them even if she knew it was wrong, she'll listen to the King and his whims because Kamui loved her adoptive siblings and she'll hate herself if she broke their heart.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kamui let out a loud sigh as she looked up; the mark she had left with her silver sword was still there.

She had been going in circles for a while now. This was the second time she had passed by the same tree, no doubt about it.

Perhaps, getting a lantern would have been smart but now here she was lost and alone.

 _Keep yourself together, Kamui,_ the princess thought, _if you let this get to you…it won't do you good…now…if I just—_

She could hear _them_ ; the steps stomped on the mud and grime, _splishing!_ and _splashing!_ The strangers stomped too hard to be human and she couldn't make out the strange _clic_ and _clac_ of a horse's hooves. She could barely make out the smell too. They smelled like fruit left to rot and it make Kamui wrinkle her nose slightly. They were getting closer and closer and then…

"… **.GYYYAAAAAARGGGHHHHH!"**

One of them appeared through the crowd of trees suddenly, slamming its big arms on the ground in front of Kamui, sending mud everywhere.

Kamui let out a loud yelp as another jumped nearby, before she kicked the thing in the face and sent it staggering back as more and more of these creatures surrounded her. .

Sword in hand, the princess faced off against the strange creatures; they had grin, almost grey, skin and were bulky, taller than any man she had seen. They had chains all over their arms, strung together like a spider's web. And on their faces, a strange mask made of metal that let out roar after roar as they surrounded her.

Kamui glared at the creatures around her, and then, jumped before the strange beings could tackle her down.

She slashed one of the creature's nearby, before plugging the sword right on its chest. It let out one last miserable roar before its body turned into dust.

" **GYARRGGGHHHH!"** The group of creatures jumped towards her and Kamui rolled away, only to gasp out in surprise as one of the creatures grabbed her cape and pulled her up. Before the creature could do anything, however, Kamui slashed the creature's hand, cutting it and in turn, setting herself free from its grasp.

It let out another roar as it grabbed its arm in pain and watched as its hand turned into dust before another strike from the silver sword got the creature straight in the face.

" **GYAAAaarrggg…ghh….!"**

More and more creatures came out of the dark, as Kamui slashed and cut all around her.

She wouldn't last long…unless…

She could use _that_.

The stone was in her small leather bag that she kept by her sheath and it would only take a couple of seconds. She could do it. She could transform into _that_ again.

Kamui knew she could easily tare them apart if she could just transform into that beast.

But she didn't want to.

She couldn't bear turning into that beast again and be reminded of what she had done and what she had failed to do.

And she just couldn't—

" **ROOOOAAAARGGGYAAAAHHH!"**

One of the creatures let out a loud roar and then slammed its hand into the mud. It twisted its hand on the mud and threw it at Kamui's face. The princess barely had time to react as the mud clouded her vision and hurt her eyes.

"Aagh!"

" **ROOOAAARGGGYUUUUAAAHHH!"**

She tried hitting the air around her, trying to keep those creatures at bay as she tried in vain to remove the mud from her eyes. She could hear the creatures getting closer and closer and still her eyes burned. The princess tried to step back but could hear them behind her.

She was surrounded.

She was alone and surrounded…her hand went towards her leather bag and she quickly began to dig inside to get the stone out and—

"KAMUI!"

" **GYAAAaaaahhhhhhhh….!"**

Kamui had managed to uncover one eye and noticed that one of the creatures had a lance stuck on the side of the head.

"MASTER KAMUI!"

A pair of blades flew through the air and slammed themselves firmly on the other creatures, distracting them enough so Kamui could escape. Her eyes could barely make out her rescuers not too far away, but she didn't care.

She could recognize Joker's voice anywhere…but the first voice…it seemed so familiar and…

…she saw them now!

She could barely make out Joker and Flora and Felicia nearby and then a horse…and finally a young knight with the unruliest gray hair she had ever…no…it couldn't be…could it…?

"…Cyrus…?"

And the monsters roared.

* * *

When Queen Mikoto found out that Kamui had gone back to Nohr, her first reaction was a small smile before asking—begging—Katsu to tell her the truth. Her son's silence was all she needed to break down in a crying fit.

Katsu tried to soothe her sadness but he would never dare tell her the truth of why Kamui had left. Or why her body was in incredible pain.

Hinoka had come up with the idea; they would tell her that the capital had been attacked and that she and Aqua had been hurt during the attack and that…and that Kamui had fled in the confusion.

Katsu knew that their Mother wouldn't believe them.

Mikoto was smart enough to know when her children were hiding things from her and if she were to find out the truth they didn't know how she'll react.

The prince didn't even know how he was supposed to take this. He wasn't used to lying, heck; Aqua always did say he was a terrible liar. And yet, despite it all, he had lied to his Mother, because they all figured that knowing the truth would make her feel the worst of them all.

During all this time, he had avoided Ryoma like the plague.

He was mad.

The fact that Ryoma had lied to them—to her—about Mother had made his blood boil. The only reason he hadn't punch the elder prince was because of their Mother. And then there were his other siblings.

Takumi had just yelled at Ryoma once and then just sighed whenever Kamui was brought up; Katsu could tell a part of his younger brother blame Kamui for the attack and the death of all those people and what could have been the Queen's death as well and the other just couldn't help but sigh and stare at nothing wonder if things would change if Kamui knew the truth. Sakura, for her part, kept Mikoto company at all times. She no longer was in the infirmary all day as she used to but she'll drop by once or twice during the day to check on the injured. She didn't talk to Ryoma nor did she want to. Aqua and Hinoka had just sighed and while they still talked to Ryoma, they avoided him.

And Ryoma just accepted it.

The eldest prince of Hoshido just went about his duties as usual but there was always a sad look on his eyes whenever his siblings would ignore him. Katsu could say he was sorry for him but he didn't. Ryoma deserve every bit of anger coming his way because he hadn't trusted Kamui enough and now she had run away from home and back into enemy lands.

She had run back to the Nohrians…she would do their dirty work and then finally…Katsu didn't want to think about it.

For now, he was just worried for Aqua.

The days after Kamui fled, the old men in the council had called for the girl to be sent back to Nohrian lands.

Ryoma and Hinoka had protested of course, with the elder prince pointing out that they'll be wasting resources and time because a chosen few decided that she was untrustworthy because of the actions of the Nohrians. Even so, the attacks had been constant.

While Ryoma had managed to convince the men, with support from Lord Haruto, to let Aqua stay, others had not taken kindly to it. People would try to attack her every chance they got, from insults to outright injuring her while she was alone. A man had even attacked her while she was accompanying Sakura to see to the injured in the makeshift temple they were using as a hospital for those injured. Kazahana made quick work of him before Aqua and Sakura were rushed back home.

These attacks, too, were kept from Mikoto but when Katsu found out he was livid.

Aqua had managed to soothe his anger somewhat and assured him that everything was going to be fine. She was fine and that was it.

But Katsu could tell she was upset; he could tell she wanted to get angry at Kamui—at someone—but she couldn't manage it. She just sighed and sang and tried to forget her troubles.

Katsu would sigh and lean against her as she sang and then he'll think back to the days Kamui was happy to be back home.

* * *

Cyrus was…taller than she remembered, Kamui noted, as she cleaned her face.

The fight had ended minutes ago and she still couldn't believe her old friend was here.

He had grown up from that feeble, skinny boy into a handsome young man but Kamui just mentally shrugged and smiled as she thanked Joker for the handkerchief.

"Anytime my lady…but…I must insist on a scolding…!" Joker began with a glare.

"For whom?"

"For you! Did you want to die, my lady!? Is that why you didn't seek my help?"

"Well…" Kamui sent Elise and her two escorts a look. "…I was supposed to be doing this alone…wasn't I, Elise?"

"But sister…!" the younger princess began, puffing her cheeks in annoyance. "If we hadn't arrived you'll be hurt!"

"And I thank you…but putting yourselves at risk isn't worth it, Elise…especially if the King finds out…"

"It's fine! It's fine! Marx sent us to help you!"

"…did he…?"

"Yeah! Umm…sister…why are you glaring…?"

"I'm thinking about smacking that silly head of his for sending you to these dangerous woods!"

"Ah! Kamui, please don't get angry at brother! He only sent me because that wouldn't alert Father and…"

Kamui just sighed as Elise tried to explain herself.

Oh well…she'll just have to deal with the consequences later. Still, it was foolish of Marx to send Elise this way. She was his flesh and blood and she…she was the outsider. She was the fake. She was the…

"Hey…Ka—I mean, Lady Kamui…" The princess turned to look back at her old friend who sent her a nervous smile. She returned it.

"…since when did you decide to call me a 'lady', Cyrus? I thought we were friends…"

"Well! Well! You actually recognized me!" He laughed.

"Forget you and that hair of yours?" Kamui asked, smiling sweetly before she chuckled. "It's been so long…!"

"Umm…" That was Elise. "You two already know each other…?"

"You could say…but right now isn't the time…" Kamui said, shaking her head. "…I should be heading to the Ice Tribe Village…"

"Ah! AH!" Felicia jumped up and down, a hand on the air. "W-we…I mean…me and Flora can lead you there…Lady Kamui!" She sounded nervous, more so than usual. Not that Kamui could blame her…she was nervous too.

"Thank you, you two…" the white haired princess said with a smile that the twins timidly returned. They soon began shouting instructions to the others to follow their lead; Kamui behind them with Elise and Joker in between while Cyrus and Elise's two escorts, Arthur and Effie, guarded the rear.

As they walked, Kamui began to think.

What could she do about the Ice Tribe…?

She still wasn't too sure about her course of action. Perhaps if she told them that she came in peace…no…that'll be foolish. If they found out their rebellion had been exposed they wouldn't let her leave alive…but the King told her she could do what she wanted.

She knew killing them all wasn't going to make things right but how could she talk if they wouldn't listen?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

She could do this…she could do this…she could—

No. No, she couldn't.

But she and Felicia were already here.

They could barely make out the village from where they were standing and now they had their chance. They could simply injure Kamui and leave her vulnerable and then they would—

No!

Flora couldn't do that and she knew Felicia couldn't either.

Kamui's only crime was obeying her father's orders.

But now, she was in their element. She and the others wouldn't stand a chance in the cold.

The young maid felt Felicia grab her hand and give it a slight squeeze; they had to do it now or risk it. Flora nodded back and asked the others—nervously—to stop and had asked the older princess to come closer.

"Yes…? Oh…is that it?" Kamui asked as she approached them; she was using her cape as a makeshift cloak for the time being but they could tell she was shaking. She was looking at their village that still stood some distance away.

"…Lady…Kamui…" Felicia began, slowly, causing Kamui to turn to face her.

"Yes…? You guys called me…did you see anything wrong…?"

"…N-no…"

"...No?"

"…No…" Felicia went on, watching from the corner of her eye as Flora stepped to Kamui's side.

"…so…nothing happened, Felicia…? I'm afraid I don't…"

Flora had her knife in her hands but Kamui was surprisingly fast; she grabbed unto the maid's hand and looked at her straight in the eyes as the others behind them gasped.

"Flora! What are you doi—" Felicia had her two knives pressed neatly on Kamui's throat. "F-felicia…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Joker cried out, knives out, as Cyrus stepped off of his horse with a lance on his hands.

"UNHAND HER!" he cried, as Elise cried out and her two escorts put themselves in front of her.

"What is the meaning of such treachery!?" the blonde knight, Arthur, cried.

"Please let go of my sister…Kamui…" Felicia said slowly, her eyes darting between her and the armed men and woman nearby. The princess complied almost immediately only to feel the tip of a knife near her stomach.

"What…what are you doing…?"

"…We can't let you…reach the Ice Tribe…" Flora said, glaring. "You would dare to kill my people! I would rather kill you first!"

"Flora…listen…I…!"

"Flora! Felicia! Stop! Please!" Elise cried out. She was nervous and holding unto the woman, Effie's, arm. "Don't hurt my sister!"

"Please…think about what you're doing…" the knight, Cyrus, began, only for Flora to shake her head.

"We have thought long enough! I'm sorry!"

"NO! PLEASE!"

Kamui didn't say anything as she felt the tip of the knife dig into her armor and then…it stopped…before she knew it, she was being pushed to the ground by Felicia and Flora and then from her place watched them run into the distance.

"STOP!" Kamui cried before Cyrus or Joker could throw their weapons at the fleeing sisters.

"My lady! Are you alright!?"

"Kamui! Here let me…!"

And then, a storm of snow and ice surrounded the area and the sisters were gone.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I could have made the shot…"

"…and I told you not to, Zero…"

"…remind me why I didn't kill that maid again…"

"Because I threatened you with a death curse…"

"She almost killed the princess, though…and you'll let her leave…"

"She isn't stupid, Zero…she knows she and her sister are dead the moment Princess Kamui falls…she wants to run back home and warn her father…our job is to make sure the princess completes her mission. Those were Master Leon's orders."

"Ah…you could at least let me hit the girl in the leg…then she'll be useless in the fight…"

"Please don't make me curse you….and now…let's go…if we move now, we might reach them before they get to the gates."

"Whatever you say, Nyx…"

* * *

A/N: Finally! Fire Emblem Fates has released and I'm still poor! Ha!

Anyway, here's the new chapter! A little late, I know...but I hit a writer's block when writing this one...for inspiration, I looked back at my previous story and added a few things here and there...the next chapter would also seem a little familiar to those that read the last story for obvious reasons but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.

PokemonLuver151: Conquest...but not for a while anyway.

ilovefonandalaude: And about that question about Cyrus and Kamui...its a secret!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review and have a good day! (Or night...its dark outside here...)


	10. A Cold Reception

**A Cold Reception**

The moment they stepped through the gates, the twins were surrounded by neighbors and friends, welcoming them back home.

Felicia had been crying on their way towards the village and now seeing old friends and neighbors made her cry harder. They confused her tears for those of happiness and the younger twin didn't bother to correct them as they hugged her and patted her back. Flora just stayed silent, occasionally returning smiles and kind words, but didn't cry.

Her tears only came when her Father, Clear, pushed through the crowd; he was still the same, but his face had aged and his blue hair had turned completely white. He spread his arms wide and hugged his daughters close, murmuring into their hair that he was so happy to see them again as the crowd cheered.

They were home.

Finally, after years of wishing and wanting, they were finally back!

"F-father…!" Felicia cried, hugging him tight as he let out a small laugh. "…I…I…we…we missed you so much!"

"And I missed you, my sweet child…" Clear said, squeezing Flora's shoulder who smiled, even as the tears fell.

"…Father…" Flora began but Clear shook his head.

"My children…you took great pains to come back…and for that, I'm grateful…and now, we must prepare…the sooner we leave Nohr…the better…"

"Father! Lis-listen!" Flora cried, making the older man give her a look.

"What is it, my child?"

Flora was silent for a second, unsure of what to say, before the crying Felicia answered, "Nohrians…the Nohrians have sent someone to stop us…Father…"

"What!?"

"W-we…tried to keep them away…but…"

"…they are coming…we should…we should get ready for them…"

"I see…ah! You coming here wasn't without troubles, hmm…I should have known they would try to stop you…but do not fear in this wind, they don't stand a chance!" Clear turned towards the people. "My friends prepare yourselves! We would not let this Nohrian scum use us any longer!" A cry of approval rang as Flora and Felicia flinched; if only they knew. "They want a fight…then they will get it!"

The sisters exchanged a look as their Father took them away and mentally asked for forgiveness for what they were about to do.

* * *

Kamui and her group moved slowly towards the distant Ice Village—the storm had stopped minutes ago and now they could see the village clearly.

The princess let out a sigh as she and her group moved slowly through the snow.

Kamui should have seen this coming a mile away; Flora and Felicia had told her many stories about their home and about their ability to control ice and snow but that had been happier times back in the fortress and now this happened. Had she had a plan to fall back on, Kamui would have immediately took the girls aside and told them that she didn't mean any harm but she knew at this point it was absolutely pointless.

They had assumed the worst was coming for their people and acted accordingly and frankly when Kamui thought about it, she would have done the same.

"Kamui…" She felt a slight tap on her shoulder and looked back. Cyrus and Joker stood nearby, staring at her with worry in their eyes.

"Cyrus…Joker…"

"Are you well…my lady?" Joker began, only for the princess to shake her head.

"I wish I could say I was…"

"Don't beat yourself over this, Kamui," the knight told her only for Kamui to sigh again.

"And how can I not, Cyrus…? You heard what Flora said…if only I had been thinking straight this wouldn't have got out of hand…"

"Perhaps that is true…but they were the ones that didn't listen."

"…how did they even know about me…going to deal with their tribe anyway…?"

Cyrus laughed nervously as he muttered, "Perhaps that was my doing…I…when…when Prince Marx was asking for volunteers…I might have let it slip to the sisters of what you were doing…" Kamui was silent before letting out a chuckle.

"Ha…hehehe…hah…"

"Kamui?"

"My lady?"

But Kamui was not listening. She let out another miserable laugh before she shook her head and wondered, sadly, if the girls had actually thought this through and why they didn't kill her when they had the chance. Felicia had her at her mercy then and Flora could have easily strike her down but they didn't. They just ran back home as she watched them go.

They should have killed her when they had their chance…

"…Hah…it can't be helped now…" the princess muttered, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall in her frustration. "Hopefully things won't get worse…" _Not that we need them to…_

"Well…if they are willing to listen perhaps we can…"

"I doubt it." Joker replied interrupting the young knight as Kamui turned to stare at him with a lost look. "Master Kamui…as it stands…those two have already warned the tribe of your presence and knowing them…well…I doubt they'll be willing to listen."

"So…we are stuck, either way…huh…?" Kamui wondered, staring at the village in the distance and then turned towards the reminder members of their group. "Listen…all of you…if the leader of the Ice Tribe cannot be reasoned with…I want you to prepare yourselves…please…Arthur, Effie…keep my sister safe…"

"But of course, princess!" Arthur cried out, slamming a fist on his chest. "No harm shall come to our fair lady!"

"Agreed!"

"Good! Now…Elise…"

"Keep out of harm's way…I know that, sister!"

"Now…I know this will be difficult…but unless you have no choice…don't kill anyone, please…"

"Are you sure that is wise, Lady Kamui? What if—"

"I'm sure, Joker…I just want to talk…if they want a fight, they'll get one, but I'll rather no one came to serious harm."

"Well…you have my word, Kamui," Cyrus told her, nodding. "I'll just have to be careful when I thrust my spear…"

"I still think it would be unwise…but you have my word as well," her retainer told her with a small bow. Arthur and Effie nodded as well while Elise looked uneasy.

"Alright then…let's go…" _And hope for the best…_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kamui silently cursed her luck as she stared at the leader of the tribesmen, with Flora and Felicia standing nearby, glaring back at her with all their might.

Her small group was facing off against another group of very angry looking people; most held spears and swords, while others held tomes and staves. They were at least, ten or twelve, battle ready people versus her small crowd of four—Elise was a healer and the most vulnerable of them all.

Perhaps they should just turn tail and run back to Nohr but Kamui knew that wouldn't solve anything.

If she didn't end this now, they'll send someone else to deal with the Ice Tribe and it could end badly. She didn't want to think of what would happen to Flora and Felicia if things had been differently.

But now, she stood face to face with the leader, who was glaring daggers at her as if waiting for her to speak before he took her down.

"…you must be…"

"I am Clear…leader of the Ice Tribe…and you must be…Princess Kamui…" His voice was calm but even in that calm, Kamui could feel the hate dripping from his voice.

"…Sir…I…"

"I know why you have come…you are here to destroy my people…my home…" he went on, ignoring what Kamui had to say.

"Please…listen, I…"

"No! You listen! The last time I was told to listen my children were taken from me! No! I will not listen to what you have to say! You Nohrians are liars and schemers and filth!" He didn't notice Kamui's shocked expression as he went on. "If Garon wants my tribe, he'll have my head first! MEN!" He pointed an accusing finger at Kamui and her allies. "DO IT NOW!"

A powerful gust of wind appeared from nowhere, clouding Kamui's vision, as Cyrus cried out to keep her distance.

She couldn't see anything anymore; Clear, Flora and Felicia and the tribesmen were behind this storm and she couldn't—

Another gust of wind blew in front of them and then the snow stopped.

Clear and the others were as clear as day once more, but they had spread out in that short of amount of time. Some of them seemed shocked that the storm had ended when it did but Kamui heard a few steps behind her and took out her sword as she heard a man cry out,

"I hope we are not late to the party!"

The man appeared next to her almost in an instant; he was an archer with an eyepatch, an odd combination. He had white hair like herself but was fairly dark skinned and wore a cloak that concealed modest garments.

"Lady Kamui, I presume?"

"Yes…and you are…"

"My name is Zero…and by Master Leon's orders I'm here to please you…"

"Wh-what…?" Behind her, Cyrus let out a loud "HUH!?" while Joker cried out an indignant, "EXCUSE ME!?"

"Please ignore him!" A new voice made Kamui blink, as a small girl, probably about Elise's age, smacked the archer, Zero, on the head with a tome. Ah! It had been her that had put an end to endless blizzard. "Prince Leon sent us to aid you, Lady Kamui…and it seems we arrived just in time…" She was staring at the tribesmen who were moving fast towards them.

"Umm…thanks…um…"

"Nyx…" the girl, Nyx, replied.

"Thank you, Nyx…now, listen…please don't…"

"Kill any of them…do not worry…we heard you the first time, princess," Zero told her with a grin as he took aim. "I'm not use to being so merciful but I'll take it as a challenge."

"…huh…?"

"He has good ears…now, focus princess," Nyx told her, as she pointed a finger towards the approaching tribesmen. "The sooner we finish this fight, the better."

* * *

Iago let himself smile as he watched the conflict from nearby; a pack of Nosferatu wondered behind him, waiting.

… _why do you seek to oppose her…? She is not your enemy…_

"Ha….! She would be if I let her…" the advisor said, glaring as he noticed new people joining the princess's side in the fray. "Sometimes I wonder if having you around was worth it…"

… _you are nothing without my power…_ the voice whispered. _Why do you seek to end_ _ **her**_ _…? Do you not realize that she's not your enemy…?_

"She's too soft…too soft to be of any use to me…she doesn't see the bigger picture…perhaps she should have remained in the dungeon all those years back."

… _she is important…she is the key to your throne…_

But Iago wasn't listening.

Once, Iago would have listened to the voice; the voice had seen into his future and had assured him that the throne of Nohr would be his someday. And Iago, young and inexperienced, had listened. He listened closely as the voice whispered plans and fortunes and spells and secrets. He learned a lot from the voice and with this new knowledge; he became a trusted member of the Nohrian court.

Back then, the King had had a wife. The woman, Shenmei, had been the wife of an old general that had died years ago leaving her alone and with a girl to take care off. And the King had courted her. He had managed to win her heart with kind words and assurances and gifts and love.

But the women in his life were unhappy.

They hated the new Queen and made it known throughout.

They sneered and insulted the Queen and her brat behind Garon's back and had even used their own children to traumatize the Queen's daughter with nasty pranks but even throughout all this, Shenmei tried her best to guide Garon away from his conquest and towards improving the lives of the Nohrian people.

The voice had whispered to him about how the Nohrians would face many troubles, mainly food shortages, drought and terrible weather. It foresaw how the Nosferatu, soldiers created out of clay and stone, would turn on their Masters and be used by their enemies in the war. And then, the voice told him that the Queen would die.

Iago had not warned anyone of what the voice had said, not like he used to when he warned the King of plots against him back then, no. He had let events play out slowly as the day of the Queen's predetermined death arrived.

It had been a normal day and then, disaster struck. In the cover of night, assassins from Hoshido infiltrated the castle with one goal: kill the King. They had succeeded in killing the Queen before they were captured and executed.

The once fearsome King had been reduced to a grieving mess after his knights had brought him Shenmei's lifeless body. For weeks, the King was inconsolable meanwhile the women around him tried to win him over in his time of grief but he ignored them all. In his grief, the women were able to get away with their plots easily. Children were poisoned and stabbed while their Mothers were chased down by vengeful sons and daughters until only four remained—the crown prince, and his half siblings and the brat Shenmei left behind with another child on its way.

One day, Iago remembers the King disappearing on an expedition with a group of loyal soldiers, the best of the realm, for two whole weeks.

The voice did not speak to him during those two weeks and it made Iago nervous: what would happen now? What was the King plotting…?

Eventually, days later, the advisor got his answer when the King threw a child dressed in Hoshidan garments to the floor of the abandoned fort and ordered his men to send her to the dungeons. He remembered thinking that the child was an odd one, with long, deformed ears, white hair and red eyes and then he remembers how the voice howled in delight upon noticing the child and cried out,

 _SHE IS HERE! After all these years…yes…yes…she is important…she will lead you to your throne…yes…yes…_

And Iago had listened.

He had tried to convince the King to use the girl for the war effort but Garon had not listened—not then. The man instead sentenced the girl to the dungeons and ordered her to be beat and starved if she cried or misbehaved.

Iago had, in turn, ordered a few servants and soldiers to take care of the child while he tried again and again to convince the King to have the child trained to become a tool for Nohr to no avail. The voice just told Iago to wait and Iago, once again, did.

In the months that followed, Hoshido and Nohr's conflict had escalated, the death of the King had sent the neighboring nation in an uproar…and then, Shenmei's child was taken.

Like the assassins, they had arrived at the cover of night and took the child leaving behind a message that they wanted to negotiate.

Garon was livid the moment he discovered what had happened and had called his most loyal soldier, Gunther, to the throne room. He had taken out a whip and presented it to the man and told him to whip the Hoshidan brat over and over until she fell over dead.

Gunther had argued, of course, as had Iago.

The advisor tried to make him see reason but the King had screamed that the Hoshidans were nothing but liars and their attempt to negotiate was just a façade and that his child was already dead…and so, he would pay them in kind.

He wanted the girl beaten to death and then returned back to her Mother to show to the Hoshidans that he didn't want to negotiate.

And then, the voice began to whisper to Iago, telling him that the King could do better; the advisor told the King that if he really wanted the Hoshidans to suffer then he should use the girl instead. She could be an obedient soldier. She could be his weapon to bring Hoshido down and despite his misgivings, Gunther had agreed to his plan.

Why kill such a young child if they could raise another soldier?

The King, after a few days, relented and ordered Gunther to begin the girl's training.

And Iago had breathed a sigh of relief as Gunther began the girl's education. Eventually, as the years passed, many things began to change and Iago began to doubt the girl's use.

He remembered hearing about a nobleman's son visiting the old fortress with his father at the insistence of Gunther and years later, he heard of the boy's exile from the fortress and he grew concerned. Then, she met her 'siblings'.

By chance, they had spotted the girl training with Gunther on the abandoned grounds when they were out in a family outgoing with their father and soon the question and after question surfaced. The King—poor fool—had panicked and explained that the child was their sister…a sister that had been kept hidden from the world for her own protection. Garon did end up revealing the truth to his oldest son, believing that it would serve a greater purpose and that Marx would learn to hate the Hoshidan outsider who had become his sister. But he did not.

Soon, the lonely girl was surrounded by a loving family and then Iago began to doubt.

She had been softened by the love of others and by her own curiosity of the world around her. She had learned values and honor from that wretched Gunther. And she had been loved and in turn she had loved back.

He had wanted a loyal soldier not a foolish one with noble intentions.

But the voice had whispered back that the world would teach her and that she'll soon become that soldier he craved but by then, Iago was not listening anymore.

The girl became a liability in the years and eventually even the King grew tired of her presence. She was constant reminder of that tragedy and when he had had the chance had ordered her death because he no longer wanted her alive and Iago had gone along with it.

Yet the plan failed and now he was here, watching as the girl faced off against the Ice Tribe and its leader.

He knew the King had sent the girl to her death…he had sent her alone, after all! But he had not counted on the prince and his siblings. He had not counted on that 'love' that made her weak and now he was here to clean up after her.

The advisor didn't care for what happened to the Ice Tribe. Many rebellions like this had been crushed in the recent years but lately many and many more had risen and the King had not cared to stop them. But Iago couldn't simply ignore them not when he was so close to the throne.

He would put an end to the Ice Tribe here and now. If the girl died then he wouldn't have to worry about what came later.

"Oh…what sad fate awaits you …"

… _what sad fate indeed…_

* * *

A/N: Gah! This chapter got a little too long...but I finally got it done.

A little bit of background info on the whole kidnapping plot and a little information on who this voice might be.

Next chapter, the battle continues!

Please read and review and catch you later!

Guest: If you mean I won't be including the Awakening trio, you are quite right. They won't be appearing in the story and other characters from the game would take their place like Nyx for Odin.


	11. The Dragon and the Ice Village

**The Dragon and the Ice Village**

Kamui winced as she felt the dagger dig deep into her skin; Flora's aim was improving.

She ignored the pain of her shoulder and blocked another dagger coming her way. The princess blocked one after the other causing the maid in question to glare back at her before running towards her, daggers like claws on her hands, before she let them fly towards the white haired princess, who blocked each and let them fall harmlessly unto the snow.

Behind her, Nyx fired flame after flame against the few tribesmen mages while Zero protected her from incoming spear men and swordsmen with his bow. Effie and Arthur, true to their word, kept Elise as far away from the conflict as possible and watched, nervously, as Kamui and the others fought. A few tribesmen had managed to run towards them only for Effie to knock them out with the butt of her spear. Cyrus would strike one or two of the tribesmen in the leg or arm to disarm them or forced them to retreat to seek a healer while Joker dealt with a Felicia and a few pesky warriors that were trying to surround them.

The more tribesmen came down, the more came out of the village to face them; a few that had been knocked out were getting back up again and those that had a few burns on their and arrows on knees came back for more.

Perhaps asking her allies for mercy would all be in vain unless…Clear! Their leader would surely…!

But what if that had the opposite effect? What if by striking their leader, she angered the tribe even more? What if they truly were beyond reason…? What if…?

"Ouch!" A dagger scratched her cheek, before another slammed into Kamui's blade before it could reach her face. "Flora!"

Kamui and Flora stood face to face, with the maid putting pressure on the knife as if to break the silver sword in two. "Kamui…you should have run back…! Why didn't you!?"

The princess just glared and whispered, "You had your chance…why didn't you kill me…?" Flora opened her mouth to respond, only to feel a slight pain on her knee before she was sent tumbling down to the snow. Before the maid could retaliate, Kamui quickly slammed her sword's hilt into her stomach. Flora let out a loud gasp as she lost consciousness.

"Flora!" That was Felicia; she had seen her sister fall down and was now running towards her but by then Joker had tackled her. Felicia tackled Joker back but she didn't notice Cyrus coming to help him before she was taken out with a swift smack in the head by the knight's spear.

"My children!"

A gust of wind got Kamui straight in the head.

She winced as the cold wind slammed against her, and then another as she was forced to back away from the unconscious Flora. The princess looked up and spotted Clear, face red with anger, a tome in his hand, as he sent another gust of wind towards her. Kamui moved out of the way as the magic hit the snow behind her before running towards the Ice Village leader.

He glared as a pair of swordsmen appeared before the princess, blocking her path. They swung their swords towards her. Kamui parried the blows before disarming one of them and taking the other by surprise by grabbing him and throwing him to the side—the princess didn't try to look shocked at realizing she had thrown a grown man to the side—before running towards Clear again.

"Sir! Tell your men to stand down!"

"Bah! So you can finish us off?!" Kamui said nothing as Clear shook his head in anger. "What fool do you take me for!?"

"If you would only let me—"

"NO!" Magic danced across his fingers as the wind around them came to a stop. "I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL ANY LONGER! YOU TAKE MY CHILDREN! AND YOU MAKE US YOUR SLAVES….! AND NOW, YOU DIE!" And then, he let the magic fly, hitting Kamui straight in the chest with a lightning bolt. The princess was sent to her knees, breathing hard as her cape ripped to shreds around her and sparks surrounded her body before disappearing.

"KAMUI!"

"LADY KAMUI!"

"SISTER!"

Kamui's ears were ringing as the pain surrounded her body.

Then, she felt it.

Her teeth were getting longer…her nails were getting sharper…she could feel them digging into her palm as she held her sword…and then, she looked up.

Clear was shocked as he stared at the glowing eyes of the girl, who was back on her feet and was running towards him. He panicked, and before he could send another blast of thunder towards the girl, Kamui was upon him.

She raised her hand and held him by the neck, using her body to push both of them down.

Kamui held him by his neck as her silver sword dangled over his head; he glared at her defiantly as she glared back and then he closed his eyes and said, "Finish me…"

And Clear waited. He waited for the fateful blow that would end him. He waited for the blow that would tear his people apart and kill his children. He waited for—

The grip on his neck loosened and the weight on his chest lifted.

Clear opened his eyes to see the princess of Nohr standing above him, offering him a hand; her eyes were no longer glowing with wild rage and her nails and teeth had returned to normal. He stares at her in confusion as the fighting stopped around them.

"…I want to talk…" Kamui said, shaking slightly as the cold overwhelmed her body. She was freezing but she didn't care and just looked at Clear as he stared at her then at her extended hand in confusion.

"Why are you…?"

"Let's talk…"

Clear was silent before he takes her hand; as the princess helps him to his feet, he can see Joker and Cyrus aiding his fallen people and his children were waking up from their unexpected slumber, watching in surprise as the princess helped their father to his feet.

Elise still keeps her distance even as the fighting stops, but she's already asking if anyone needs a healer, going about with Effie by her side and healing the tribesmen who just can't help but blink in confusion at everything that's happening around them.

But the princess smiles back at her sister before she turns and says, "…King Garon sent me to deal with your rebellion…" she explained and raised a hand before Clear could say anything else. "But he told me to deal with it as I saw fit…and I have."

"…you…you have…?"

"…whatever you have to do…do it…before Nohr finds out…"

"…why…why are you…?"

"I owe it to Flora and Felicia…" Kamui said with a sad smile. "It's the least I can do…I wish I could explain more…but…it's for them…I do it for them…so if you must do something…do it soon…understood?"

Clear was silent before he smiled and nodded. "Thank you…"

"…please don't."

"…and yet I feel I must…you…you are nothing like your Father…"

Kamui flinched at that and shook her head as she turned and shouted, "Everyone okay there, Elise!?"

"Yep!" the younger princess returned with a bright smile on her face. "Just a few cuts, bruises and burns! But nothing too serious! Oh! I'll probably need a few extra bandages though…"

"Please…Lady…Kamui…" Clear began, bowing. "Please…allow me to…repay you for your kindness…and for your mercy…"

"I don't want anything…really," Kamui told him.

"I still insist…considering that…"

"You were angry. I wouldn't have blamed you even if you had killed me…" _Because I deserve it…I deserve to die…because of what I did…_

"But…"

"… **.rooooarggghhhhhhhhhhh!"**

A familiar roar pierced the heavens as both Kamui and Clear stared about in a panic.

The princess recognized that roar. They were the Nosferatu, the faceless ones, the ones she had encountered in the Forlorn. Had they…had the beasts followed them!? But how..!?

She couldn't see them anywhere but she could already see the panic forming around her; Clear was shouting orders as her allies scrambled about and aided the injured. Effie and a tripping Arthur surrounded Elise as they quickly moved towards the gates and to safety. Joker and Felicia took turns to help a pair of injured swordsmen while Cyrus was helping Flora with a pair of injured healers. Zero and Nyx were in a panic; the man was pointing his bow and arrow frantically in the distance, trying to pinpoint where the Nosferatu was coming from while Nyx stared left and right in effort to spot the beasts before they spotted them.

And then, Kamui felt _them_.

She could feel the slight sensation of movement on her cold and naked feet; she could feel the pounding as the snow and dirt began to tear each other apart and out the Nosferatu appeared, sending frost all over the area as they let out a loud scream.

More and more Nosferatu sprouted from the ground, more and more and more were hit by a frantic Zero and nervous Nyx but the arrows and magic were nothing.

These seemed stronger than the ones they had fought back in the Forlorn and it showed.

Their skin was sickly green. The masks they seemed to glow as the rotten chains they carried slammed into the snow.

They were surrounded, even if they reached the village in time, they would have no chance.

The people were already tired.

Kamui stared at the creatures and then felt her pouch.

She had no choice.

The princess remembered when she had contemplated turning into that beast when surrounded back in the Forlorn; would she dare become a monster so that she could live another day? Yet she had been saved from her decision by her old friends and now—with a determined glare—it was time to save them.

Kamui ran towards the nearest Nosferatu, hand inside her pouch, feeling the stone as she raised it up in the air and felt the change take her as the creatures roared.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Cyrus had panicked the moment he saw Kamui run out towards the Nosferatu; and then he panicked even more as he saw the column of water surrounding her.

He had grabbed his lance in alarm and was ready to run towards his friend but stopped short when he saw a new beast in her place.

The strange thing was tall, taller than the Nosferatu before her; it was a dragon.

Cyrus didn't know how he could tell the difference, but he knew the creature that had just appeared was a dragon but it was nothing like what he had imagined.

He had imagined dragons as larger, bulkier versions of their wyvern cousins but this one seemed small and fragile but no less dangerous. Silver and black scales surrounded her body, as a large tail swung to and fro with wings that flapped about and her head…oh dear gods…her head…she had no eyes nor mouth just a strange jaw-like appendage and horns akin to the antlers of a deer.

And…and it was Kamui…he was staring at Kamui…that was Kamui…that was…

" _GYAAHHH!"_ The dragon—Kamui—roared, and reared her head back before slamming her horns straight into the nearest Nosferatu's face.

The creature roared and then turned into dust before it could it the ground.

Its allies cried out around the fallen Nosferatu and jumped at the dragon.

 _Kamui!_

" _GYAAAAHHH!"_

The Nosferatu send the dragon down only for them to be slashed and cut by the dragon's claws. They reared back as the beast gets up again and strikes them with her tail.

" **ROOAARGHHHHAAA!"**

And the dragon is at it again. She's back to her feet and is grabbing the face of the nearest Nosferatu and crushing it in her grip before sending it crashing against another Nosferatu who waits with open arms to receive its brother before it too is struck down by the dragon's horns.

As the dragon slashed and roared, the Nosferatu fell to her wrath; Cyrus could see that Zero and Nyx and a few tribesmen were helping her as well, striking at the Nosferatu to distract them before she buried her horns into their chests or crushed their faces.

And now, only a single Nosferatu stood there, growling meekly as it tried to back away from the ferocious beast that had killed its kin. It tried to hit the dragon with a clumsy fist, but the dragon was faster. She grabbed the fist in midair and then ripped it from its socket before slamming her horns into its face.

The Nosferatu turned to dust with one final defiant howl to the wind.

Everyone was quiet.

No one moved…no one dared to breath and then—

The dragon turned her face towards them and then panic…!

Clear was shouting orders again, "The gates! The gates!" as the dragon moved towards them, there were neither roars nor growls as she walked.

Cyrus didn't know what to think.

Would she attack them? Would she tear them apart like she had done to those Nosferatu? Would she kill them…?

Would she recognize them…? Would she—

" _ACHOO!"_

Silence.

The dragon let out another sneeze as everyone stared. She sneezed again and again until finally Cyrus said,

"…bless you…?"

She turned her scaly head towards him and finally nodded as the familiar voice of the princess said back, _"Thank you…"_

* * *

It had been an eventful week; meetings, meetings and more meetings, oh, and the occasional the 'Nohrians this and the Nohrians that' comments.

Frankly, it was driving Haruto insane.

So what if one of the Queen's brats had betrayed her 'siblings'? So what if that Nohrian wench was getting attacked? What made them think Haruto would care…it was just a waste of time and effort.

His only concern was making money, building and keeping trade routes and making 'friends'.

But now, he was worried about the Nohrians and their new _pet_.

The Nohrians had a dragon to call to their aid at any time and moment and after that display at the plaza, he feared for his trade routes…he feared for his merchandise but worse of all, he feared for his life.

He had to get rid of that girl no matter what…but old Nobuyuki told him to not be so impatient. If they were both lucky the girl would die at the hands of her so-called siblings or at the hands of a brave samurai.

But Haruto wasn't stupid; Nobuyuki wanted her gone just as much as he did. He knew he could have just ignored her all things considered but she was a blasted dragon of legend, birthed by some unknown wench the late King Sumeragi had picked off of the streets and now their mortal enemy.

Perhaps if that wench's other brat had those same powers they could…but no. He was too normal and human compared to the dragon brat so Haruto could safely safe and assume that he could not turn into a dragon. But that just made things worse. Without a dragon of their own by their side, Hoshido was surely doomed.

Yet Haruto was not out of ideas; he would call forth hunters from around Hoshido lands…from Izumo to Mokushu to Nestra…to the seas…to something!

He didn't care for the price, if only a great hunter would hunt that dragon down and kill her so that Hoshido (and his gold and life) could be saved.

* * *

A/N: And done! Finally! Added a little with Haruto that will be special later on...or not...! For those with the game already you might recognize a few names from the localization...did it to save me the trouble (and also because I could no longer find the original Japanese names and well...lazybones problems...)

Anyway, this chapter finally ends the battle with the Ice Tribe but next chapter the Nohrians attack! (in Hoshido)

Took a while to post this because the sight was having downtime or else it would have been here sooner.

Please leave a review and see you next chapter! (and have a good day!)


	12. Helping Hands

**Helping Hands**

The message had been clear: Fort Jinya needed help. The injured were growing in number and the few healers that remained were not enough and so, Sakura was here, aiding and healing the injured as best as she could.

That had been two days ago, and while things in Jinya were improving for all of them, the refugees were still sick and wounded and some had perished before the young princess and the healers could do anything for them. And Sakura had shed tears for the dead because days ago, she didn't even want to be here.

Two days ago, the young princess had been reluctant to leave the Queen's side. Sakura had done her best to soothe her Mother but Mikoto was still too depressed and too hurt to get better. She was improving but not by much. The weight of war—and a missing child—made the Queen's health unpredictable. One day she'll have a coughing fit and the next she'll be too tired to do anything and sleep all day long.

Katsu suggested, after hearing from the fort, to go to their aid.

He had gone to her personally with the suggestion and at first, Sakura had refused.

She didn't want to leave their Mother alone…not like this and while Katsu understood he knew that Sakura was one of the best healers around at the moment, at least one of the few that weren't in the front lines and had asked her to reconsider.

She had gone straight to Hinoka to ask her what she thought. Her older sister had smiled sadly and asked Sakura if she really wanted to stay in the palace and hear argument after argument.

Both knew that Katsu wanted to leave because he wanted to avoid having another argument with Takumi.

They had been talking about Kamui again and how the younger prince had vehemently admitted to his older brother that he thought of the missing princess as a traitor who had conspired with the Nohrians to kill all those people. Of course, they had argued.

Sakura and Kazahana had caught unto their argument as they were going out for a walk and while her friend had escorted her out as the fight got louder the princess had asked,

"…is it wrong to think…that big sister Kamui is a traitor…Kazahana…?"

Her friend had given her an odd look before replying, "…she is a traitor…Lady Sakura…at least…that's what the soldier inside of me says but I get the feeling my lady feels differently…right?"

And Sakura didn't know how to respond.

Sakura didn't really know what to feel about all this.

She knew Hinoka and Katsu and to a lesser extent, Ryoma, didn't think as their missing sister as a traitor…at least, not in the same way everyone else did.

What Kamui had done was selfish but a part of Sakura couldn't help but understand her feelings.

She had felt guilt.

In Kamui's mind, she had killed all those people…she had destroyed the plaza…she had…she had killed her own Mother.

Sakura remembered the days before Kamui had ran off.

She remembered thinking how it had all been Kamui's fault and how much she wished she'll just go away.

She remembered Hinoka's and Kazahana's hugs as she cried the pain away.

Then, Kamui had granted her wish and had left while her Mother came back from her 'grave'. Now, Kamui was the traitor while Sakura stayed behind with the knowledge that her Mother was still alive while her older sister buried herself in her guilt.

In the end, she had accepted to go with Katsu and Aqua to Fort Jinya and as she healed Hoshidan after Hoshidan, she wondered if Kamui would ever come back home again.

* * *

Soldiers grumbled in annoyance as they faced the sun; a few muttered about the heat while others wondered if they were moving any time soon.

Fort Jinya stood in the distance, mocking them with its great walls and twirling stairways as they stood there bathing in the sun.

Their captain stood tall nearby, overlooking the fort from a nearby hill; he was young with long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail. He, like the other soldiers, wore black armor, but unlike his comrades, he didn't seem to be bothered by the sun, rather, he had a big smile on his face as he watched the fort in the distance. Behind him, another soldier stood, this one shorter in stature with brown hair and a bored look on his face as he tried to clean his wipe his sweaty forehead.

"At last! Fort Jinya!" the captain cried out with a grin. "Quite the amusing tastes in architecture these Hoshidans have, eh, little brother? How long since we have seen such magnificent beast of a building?" The knight behind him snorted.

"…compared to what, Nohr? The freaking capital is a hole in the ground, Rod…surrounded by walls and criminals…" The captain, Rod, gave his brother an annoyed look.

"Pah! Details! Details! Home is home."

"…not much of a home when it's falling apart…"

"Hush, now! Don't let the men hear you, Rocque!" Rod whispered, glaring at the knight who just sighed and shook his head.

"Why not? It's not like it's a secret, anyway…" He took a look at the Hoshidan fort and shook his head. "Maybe we should just turn tail and run…save ourselves the bloodshed…"

"And dishonor our Nohrian brethren? Never!"

"You can get over dishonor, bro…death, not so much…" Rocque muttered as he noticed his brother shake his head in annoyance. "At least the shame's easier to forget…"

"Ha! You are just nervous because this is your first fight, Rocque! Have some faith in your older brother! Trust me! We will win this!" The brother just shook his head.

"We both know why we—especially you—are here for bro…no need for the parade."

"Gah! Whatever are you talking about?"

"We're here to clean up after Prince Marx…" _He had the right idea…_ "Let's just turn back…let's say Fort Jinya had no military value and book it…"

"We can't."

"More like you don't want to…" The younger knight was glaring as Rod turned to stare at the fort in the distance.

"If we take this fort, Nohr would have a chance to take over the capital…and if luck would have it, we can end this conflict in one swift stroke!"

"With new armor to boot, eh, big brother?" Rocque asked while the captain glared at him.

"Whether I get a new armor or not is none of your business."

"It is if you're planning on getting others killed for it."

Both brothers glared at each other before the captain let out a sigh and said, "If this turns bad…we leave, simple as that."

"And what's so difficult of doing that right now?"

"Everything," Rod turned to his men and shouted, "Men! We strike now! Get ready! Understood!?"

"Sir!" the men shouted with a salute as Rocque shook his head; he had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

This chapter was a pain in the neck...constant rewrites and constant do this or do that...but finally, got it out...

Not as long as I had originally planned it but I decided to leave it as it was...instead of a fight we'll get the intro to that fight...we finally move away from Nohrian lands to Hoshido lands, yeah! Next chapter, a little more before we end it off...at least before we go back to the Ice Village and check how things are...but for now, enjoy!

Guest (Chapter 11): The character you are referring to is a completely different one, actually (if that's what you meant in your review, sorry if I misunderstood)...Haruto is an OC unique to this story and yeah...he'll be a brat but he's just protecting his assets you see.

Anyway, sorry for the delay and please enjoy and leave a review and see you next update!


	13. Hounds of Glory

**Hounds of Glory**

The attack was swift and loud.

The Nohrians arrived at noon; they crashed into the gates and spread about until they finally surrounded the main building.

Panic broke out almost immediately inside the makeshift hospital but Katsu was loud and clear, silencing the cries and horror with his voice.

"Men! Take the injured! Quick! Move them farther inside the fort! We'll try to drive them off!" Hoshidan soldiers nodded in panic and quickly ordered the men and women to move as quickly as possible through the halls.

The prince turned to face Sakura and her retainers, who were already armed and ready to go, and said, "We need to drive them off…any ideas?"

"We can block the halls!" the samurai, Kazahana, suggested.

"We have few people remaining," Aqua replied, holding her lance tight as she glance to the remaining soldiers that had stayed behind, "if we don't act quickly…they'll corner us." Katsu nodded with a somber look on his face and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura…"

"Brother…"

"Please, go with the sick and injured…"

Sakura shook her head. "…No…"

"…Sakura…!"

"No…Brother…listen…what if you get hurt…? What if any of you get hurt…? At least let me stay…I won't get in your way…I promise!"

"But…" Aqua put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head, a sad smile forming on her lips.

"Let her stay…Tsubaki and Kazahana will be at her side…she'll be safe…"

"…for how long…?"

"Do not worry, prince!" Kazahana replied with a smile. "I can handle this!"

"With my help, of course!" came the sing-song voice of Tsubaki, who stood nearby, a smile on his face as he readied his lance for battle.

"Are you sure, Tsubaki? Won't you be at a disadvantage without your Tenma…?" Katsu asked, glancing nervously at the sound of the shouting and dreading their encounter with the Nohrian knights outside.

"It's fine, sir!" Tsubaki said with a big smile. "I do not need to be in the skies to deliver retribution to our enemies."

The shouts got louder and louder; they could hear the walls collapsing and the wood breaking outside the building.

Katsu turned towards the others and nodded and the group marched as quickly as they could to meet the Nohrian forces outside.

* * *

Rod didn't know what to expect when he led his men towards the fort.

He had expected more resistance than the pair of archers in front of the gates. He had expected more Hoshidan archers to sprout like lilies from the walls and strike them down but all he received was threats and arrows from the pair of archers that stood defiantly in front of the gates.

It left a bad taste in his mouth.

Eventually after enough arrows and threats, Rod ordered a pair of cavaliers to attack and soon, lances and spears stuck to the Hoshidan's fancy armor as they breathe their last and the gates were torn apart by axes and swords.

When they finally got inside, Rod feared he had walked straight into a trap; he saw very few soldiers about and those that did spot them cried out a warning before disappearing behind the many walls that decorated the inside of the fort like a maze.

"This...something's not right, bro…" Rocque whispered. "There's very little of them…it almost looks…"

"…abandoned…?" Rod finished, smiling nervously before quickly shrugging. "Un-unexpected…but not at all unwelcome…that means that this fort is easy for the ta-taking…" Rocque gave him a look. "…w-what?"

"You're nervous…" the younger brother muttered, as the men spread about trying to find their enemies. "…you start stuttering when you're nervous."

"I-I do n-no such t-thing!" Rod whispered back, as sweat began to form on his forehead. His brother just sighed and shook his head.

"…so…this place really holds no strategic value…if even the Hoshidans think this place is a lost cause…heh…heaven help the fools that were sent to guard this place…"

"G-ah! Don't say that! We c-c-can sti—"

"Sir! We have the Hoshidans cornered, sir!"

A pair of soldiers ran towards Rod and his brother and saluted once before one of them went said, "The Hoshidans are holed on in the main building, sir!"

"R-really!? Hrmph! I mean…ho-how many?"

"The men count a group of ten, sir…"

Rod let out a desperate sound as his brother whispered behind him, "…Lost cause…we should have left…"

"But a few men noticed more soldiers moving to the farthest part of the building," the knight went on, nodding. "We estimate that is the main force…a number close to a hundred, probably more…"

Rod's eyes widen.

Something was definitely wrong.

If the Hoshidans have that much man power behind these walls, why were they hiding?

Unless…Rod glared at nothing in particular and turned to the knights before crying out, "Do not let them escape! Surround the building and once we take care of the soldiers guarding the place, we will take care of the ones inside!"

"Sir!" Saluting, the knights disappeared to pass the orders down to the others.

Rod turned to his brother with a small grin. "Perhaps Jinya wasn't a lost cause after all…" Rocque murmured something along the lines of 'show-off', as he followed after the knights.

The captain watched his brother go, as sweat began to slip from his forehead to his eyes.

If what the soldiers said was true, then they didn't stand a chance…the Hoshidans would eat them up before they got a chance to strike back.

Rod glared as he moved to join his brother and his men and whispered, "If they dare…we burn Jinya…it's the only way to survive…"

* * *

Sakura tried not to look as Kazahana cut the Nohrian down.

The group of men, a small force of maybe thirty or twenty, had managed to make it inside, destroying windows and walls and doors with their mighty axes and swords.

She was shivering, eyes wide as she kept her distance.

Katsu and Tsubaki along with the few remaining soldiers pushed the men away, striking with ferocity to keep the Nohrians from entering deeper into the building. Kazahana and Aqua were nearby; occasionally stealing glances her way before they focused on the soldiers before them.

She could hear shouting and insults hurled about as the Nohrians and her brother and people clashed again and again. She could hear the agony, the anger, the pain, the dread…but then she'll remember the tears of the sick and dying that lay just beyond this walls and she'll glare at the direction of the invaders.

A few manage to break into the main room, before being cut down by Kazahana and another samurai.

Sakura, for her part, kept on healing her brother and allies as best as she could.

Her magic would not last long but she knew this was the only thing that she could do…the only thing she could…

But she was still too overwhelmed…too small…too young…too defenseless.

The Nohrians had already noticed her efforts to heal her allies and she feared that they'll try to—

"SAKURA!"

A pair of soldiers ran towards her; she was defenseless.

Kazahana and Aqua were too far away to do anything. The few soldiers that remained were still clashing swords with the enemy and Katsu, his face pale and tears forming in his eyes, had a pair of swords crushing his golden katana, as he tried in vain to move them and rush towards his younger sister and keep her away from harm. But he couldn't.

No one could.

And yet, despite the tears that fell from her eyes, Sakura was glaring.

She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

If they were going to strike her down then she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her fear, her uselessness, her—

The knights made no effort to stop and meet the young princess head on but still, Sakura panicked and tried to grab one of the men by their arm before they reached the doors behind her.

They were going to massacre those people!

"No! S-stop!" the princess cried, as they broke down the doors and then…nothing.

She could hear the cries of the injured and the poor civilians as the Nohrians tore the doors down and then…nothing. No yells, no threats, no nothing…yet through all the desperate cries of her people she heard a man cry out, "They're not soldiers!?" before he and his partner were cut was down by one of the few samurai guarding the men and women behind the broken doors.

Then, she heard another yell, this one clouded in desperation and regret, "Pull back! PULL B-BACK!"

* * *

Rod let out a strangled cry as his men tried to get away; he could still hear his fallen men cry out, "They're not soldiers! They're not soldiers!"

The Hoshidans were guarding civilians.

They were the ones his men had spotted running away…they were not soldiers.

Rod let out another strangled cry as his men spread out, before he grabbed his nervous brother by the arm and cried out, "Brother!"

"Now, look what you've done!" Rocque cried, glaring. "Is that how you want to win your rank!? Spilling the blood of the defenseless!?"

"How was I supposed to know!?" the captain cried back, as the men pushed away from the main building only to get trapped by the walls around the place. "I thought…!"

"And now we are cornered and losing fast, because of yo—"

"STOP!" Rod roared with a glare. "St-stop talking for a moment and l-listen…! We need to l-leave…" The captain was desperate. His thoughts, once clouded with smiles and victory, were now clouded with dread. "L-leave…leave!" He was frantic, stuck between hysteria and shame.

"We can't now, you fool!"

Arrows flew towards the Nohrians as the few Hoshidans, led by that black haired man, chased after them.

The order to flee had confused the Nohrians and in their effort to retaliate, they were met with walls and blades. A few kept their distance, turning towards their distraught captain, who just stood there, pulled back by his brother who kept him out of harm's way.

This wasn't supposed to happen…

In Rod's mind, his men would have taken over without no problems…the Hoshidans would have retreated or perished in their attack and then, he envisioned the glory upon his return to the capital.

He figured if Fort Jinya had fallen, the Nohrians would have an advantage…one less fort to protect the Hoshidans…

And then, he had heard the cries and seen the panic in that healer's face, Sakura, the black haired boy had called her, and her desperate attempts to stop his men.

He had thought the girl foolish for trying to stop his men and he would have laugh.

He remembered wanting to, as if the whole scene was but part of a play and he, a simple spectator. And then he heard the cries of his men and the image shattered into pieces.

He heard the cries despite the clashing of steel and iron. He heard the desperate cries of men, women and children who begged for their lives in unison.

The captain remembered yelling, arguing his men to pull back as the tears threatened his eyes.

"Ret-retreat! P-pull back!" Rod cried out again, his voice a slur as the men cried around him and broke away. He held unto his brother's arm and cried out, "Take them! Take them!"

"What!?"

"Re-retreat…! I order you to retreat!" Rod pushed his brother away, as he took out his sword, his hysteria morphing to determination. He pointed at the men before him and around him and order, "OUT! OUT!"

Rocque cried out to, arguing the injured and soft-hearted to follow him, as he looked back at his brother and shook his head as he left him behind.

Most of his men left, the few that remained matched the group that had tried to stop them from reaching the group of civilians.

The captain let out a strangled cry as he met the black haired man in battle; the boy was quicker, faster and determined. Rod felt the strike of the katana hit him on his arm, he yelped as another strike got him in the chest and his fine armor that he had wasted hours polishing was ruined.

"You should have left!" the black haired warrior cried with a glare. "You Nohrians wish to finish what you started!?"

"…no!"

"…what?"

"…m-mercy…!" He raised his sword and met the black haired man's own. "Mercy for my men…that are fleeing…I beg you!"

"What are you saying!? You want mercy!? How dare you! After what you have done!?" Rod flinched as he heard his remaining men cry out as they fell one by one.

"I…I…" But Rod was at loss for words as he felt the blade pierce his side. "GAH!" He fell to his knees, as his sword fell from his grip. He turned to face his attacker, who had venom in his gaze.

"Any last words?"

"…fo-forgive me…"

"…wh-what…?"

Before the Hoshidan could ask more, Rod grabbed his sword and buried the blade onto himself.

The younger man cried out in surprise as Rod fell face first, the captain's final thoughts with his brother and men. _I'm….sorry…Rocque…please forgive your foolish brother…_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rocque ordered the men to not look back as they made their way through the fields, as far away from Hoshido land as possible.

A few didn't dare question him as they ran away from Fort Jinya, some looking behind them to see if they were being chased or not.

Rocque, for his part, try not to let his desperation and anguish show.

He had lost his brother to his own stupidity.

If his brother had not panicked…if he had just remained calm…if he had just listened to Rocque this would have never happened.

The soldier just shook his head.

Thinking about the past wouldn't bring Rod back. Had Rocque cared more, he would have stopped his brother instead of following him like a blind sheep.

But it was too late now.

His brother was, surely, dead, and no amount of wishing was going to bring him back.

* * *

Iago almost fell as he saw the girl transformed.

He could hear the voice laugh in his head.

 _You see now!_ the voice cried out with delight. _She's the beast! She's the one!_

The advisor watched with morbid fascination as the girl—no, the beast—destroyed the Nosferatu, one by one. He had seen a few men and women helping but to them he paid no mind as he watched the beast's handiwork.

It was almost like a dance.

She destroyed the Nosferatu without trouble.

The beast was a powerful one, indeed.

And yet the voice continued laughing.

 _See! See! See her true form! Isn't she magnificent!?_

"…what…what is she…?"

 _A dragon!_ the voice cried back, laughing.

Iago just stared as the beast turned towards the villagers, her work done. She stood there, gazing at them with a face with no eyes before being led towards the village gates.

And the voice just laughed and laughed and Iago just stares and he begins to listen as the voice whispers, _She's the key to your throne…she is the one that would bring the world to its knees…she is your weapon of conquest…!_

The advisor suddenly smiles and then, he begins to listen.


End file.
